


Warrior Cats: The Blazing Star but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Lifestyles, Asthma, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Branding, F/M, Forests, Full Moon, Ghosts, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Herbology, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Mass Death, Medieval Medicine, Name Changes, Plague, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Small Towns, Spirits, StarClan (Warriors), Teenagers, The Forest Territories (Warriors), vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: The end of the great battle and guidance from the spirits has promised peace between the moor and forest groups.Gray Wing has given up his role as leader, but is unsure what to do now. Clear Sky is losing his authority over the forest. And a deadly disease threatens both groups. The only way to survive is to find the Blazing Star.
Relationships: Clear Sky/Star Flower (Warriors), Gorse Fur/Wind Runner (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

CLEAR SKY’S CAMP

Leader: Clear Sky- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a white and gray cloak.

Adults: Nigel- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Blaine- Small man with blonde hair and green eyes.

Quick Water- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a speckled gray cloak.

Shawn- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Duncan- Man with brown hair and brown eyes.

Acadia- Woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes.

Children: Oliver- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.

Lavender- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

TALL SHADOW’S CAMP

Leaders: Tall Shadow- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Thunder- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange cloak with white splotches.

Adults: Gray Wing- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Jagged Peak- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Dappled Pelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a long cloak with dapples of white.

Wind Runner- Wiry woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Gorse Fur- Thin man with black hair and brown eyes.

Children: Lightning Tail- Boy with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Acorn Fur- Girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Owl Eyes- Boy with black hair and large brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Pebble Heart- Boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Sparrow Fur- Girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

RIVER’S CAMP

Leader: River- Man with long black hair and green eyes.

Adults: Taylor- Woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

Layla- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

ROGUES

Holly- Woman with bushy black hair and green eyes. 

Lefty- Large man with brown hair, brown eyes and a missing ear.

Muddy- Man with light brown hair, brown eyes, and vitiligo.

Star- Woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

One Eye- Ragged man with blonde hair and one brown eye.


	2. Chapter 2

With the little moonlight that filtered through the clouds, Thunder could see the blood and bodies that littered the hollow. People lay on their sides, their eyes open and faces frozen in terror or agony. The anger that had drove them to fight was gone, replaced by a strange vulnerability.

Thunder saw fluttering from the corner of his eye. He leaned up to see a crow perching on the low branch of an oak tree. Its beady eyes flicked greedily from body to body.

Tall Shadow was already moving some of the bodies out of the way. Thunder joined her. They needed to bury the dead before the scavengers got to them.

But the stone in his heart felt heavy enough. That stone held a simple ingraving: this couldn’t have been stopped. No matter what, Thunder didn’t think there was any way to have prevented this battle.

“So many bodies…” He glanced around the clearing as he came to stand beside Tall Shadow. “We’ll be digging a lot of holes tonight.”

“No,” Tall Shadow said. “Just one big hole.” She dropped down her knees, and started to scrape at the earth. “We’d better get started.”

Gray Wing, Wind Runner and River came forward to help.

The others were gathering close together. Thunder noticed that Clear Sky stood back, looking on reluctantly.

Thunder walked over to him. As he approached, Clear Sky turned away, face red with shame. “This is all my fault,” he rasped. His voice broke, as if he were swallowing tears. “My anger and fear brought these people to their deaths.”

This was the man who’d been too stubborn to chase after his mother, to stop her from walking into her own death. The man who’d rejected him as a baby. The man who’d pushed his people into a harsh, unfair way of living because of his own paranoia.

Despite all that, Thunder couldn’t repress his sympathy. “Come on,” he encouraged. “The least you can do is help us.”

Thunder led Clear Sky to the others, who were still digging a large, deep whole in the center of the clearing. No one spoke as they scraped away dirt with their bare hands, slowly making the hole bigger and deeper.

The battle had exhausted him, and Thunder’s arms were aching as he pulled back the black dirt. But he forced himself to keep going.

At last Tall Shadow stood back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “That should be big enough,” she said. The hole was about five lengths deep and so wide it took up the majority of the clearing. By the time they were done, the moon was dipping low to the horizon.

Now it was time to bury their friends.

They divided into pairs to carry the bodies. Thunder stood over Hawk Swoop’s body. Her throat had been slit up, the blood clotting over her neck and chest.

Thunder bit his trembling lip. Now was not the time for tears. He knelt down to talk her shoulders into his arms. Her body was heavy without the life that once ran through her.

He started to drag her towards the hole, then stopped. It seemed so disrespectful to be dragging her like this.

Then, he became aware of a presence beside him, and turned to see Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur.

“Let us help,” Lightning Tail said.

Thunder nodded. She was their mother more than she was his. They had a right to bury their mother.

Lighting Tail took Hawk Swoop’s legs, helping lift her off the ground. With his help, Thunder was able to carry her over to the grave.

They laid her down gently on her back, then Acorn Fur came forward to lay Hawk Swoop’s hand on her chest, as if she were sleeping.

“This will be regarded as the worst day in our history,” Gray Wing rasped from beside him. “But that means the days ahead can only be better.”

Thunder straightened, raising his head. Gray Wing was right. It could only get better from here.

“I’ll never forget you, mom,” Lightning Tail said as he climbed out of the grave.

“We’ll miss you,” Acorn Fur added. “And dad, too. We love you.”

The others gathered around the hole, staying their final goodbyes to their friends.

Shattered Ice looked down at Jackdaw’s Cry. He and Falling Feather had been separated, and laid side by side. “I’ll miss digging tunnels with you,” he said, voice rough. “The hollow won’t be the same without you.”

“But you haven’t died in vain,” Cloud Spots added. “None of you have. We will remember this terrible day forever. We promise.”

“We promise!” The others began to chant.

“We promise!” It filled up the hollow with the voices of many.

Once the chanting died off, Thunder stepped back from the grave and found himself beside Tall Shadow. River and Wind Runner came to join them.

A few moments later, Clear Sky drew closer, his hands still shaking. His eyes were unfocused, staring off at something only he could see.

The five of them stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the grave, facing the survivors.

They looked like guardians.

Gray Wing limped up to his brother and sat down.

Suddenly, Tall Shadow raised her voice to the stars. “Listen up!” she shouted. “We must make sure this never happens again. We must listen to the starry spirits, and heed the warning they gave us. From now on we work together peacefully. And at the next full moon we will return to this clearing.”

“Yes!” Clear Sky sighed in relief. “At last, someone to tell us what to do.”

Sudden understanding flashed through Thunder so hard it almost knocked him over.

Gray Wing must have felt it, too. “Is that why you’ve been so hostile?” He turned to his brother. “All this responsibility as just been too much for you.”

Clear Sky turned away.

Hope brought a smile to Thunder’s face. With the spirits to guard them, perhaps Clear Sky could finally see the right path.

Tall Shadow cleared her throat. “If I could please finish what I was saying...I want to promise that everyone will respect one another. There will be no more decisions made with blades and fists. Problems must only be solved with words. And anyone who needs help should receive it, no matter where they live or who they are. Does everyone agree?”

Tall Shadow looked at Gray Wing, who looked at Thunder.

“My nephew has proved himself in battle,” Gray Wing said. “He is the one we should look to in time like this.”

Tall Shadow blinked. “But he’s a children.”

“Yes, he is,” Gray Wing replied. “But I need time to process all of this. And think about the future. Thunder should take my place as leader with you, Clear Sky and River.”

Thunder shuddered with anxiety. It pooled in his stomach like rain in a puddle. It sounded like Gray Wing was trying to distance himself.

Thunder turned to Tall Shadow. These people needed him.

“I agree,” he said. “We should help anyone who needs it.”

Wind Runner nodded in agreement. River stepped forward. “I’ll help in any way I can.”

Thunder turned to Clear Sky. “Father, do you agree?”

Clear Sky had zoned out, but blinked at his name. “Y-yes...yes, I agree.”

Thunder wished his father would at least seem more committed. But he knew Clear Sky was just as shaken up, if not more so, as everyone else here.

“We should all go home now,” Tall Shadow announced. “To the forest or the moor. Everyone is free to choose.”

“I don’t live in either camp,” River said. “But anyone is welcome to my island.”

Thunder watched as the others began to walk off. Their expressions betrayed fear, unease, sorrow. Gradually, they drifted into two groups. One surrounding Tall Shadow and the other around Clear Sky.

Acorn Fur was in the middle, looking towards Clear Sky. Thunder’s eyes widened. Was she actually thinking of leaving him him?

Before he could say anything, Lightning Tail darted forward. “Acorn Fur! Where are you going?”

Acorn Fur jolted and turned toward them. “I’m not sure I want to go back to the hollow,” she said. “I’ll keep expecting to see mom and dad...I can’t..” she choked on a sob.

Clear Sky stepped forward. “I’ll be happy to take Acorn Fur with me,” he said. “If she wants to come.”

Acorn Fur didn’t respond, staring at the ground with guilt.

Thunder sighed. He knew they couldn’t stop her from leaving. They all agreed to live peacefully, wherever they pleased.

Nothing would ever be the same. But Lightning Tail was less willing to expect that. “How could you leave me like this?” he shouted at his sister.

“I’ll only be a short walk away.” Acorn Fur stepped closer. “You can even come with me.”

Lightning Tail opened his mouth, but couldn’t find the words. He shook his head sadly.

Thunder stepped up and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Acorn Fur will be safe and close. Don’t think of it as two separate groups. We’re one big group, split in two.”

Lightning Tail nodded, although he didn’t seem to agree.

Gradually, the two groups drew away from each other, heading home. Only River remained, facing Thunder with a questioning look.

“It’s good to see you’ve all settled your differences,” the man began.

Thunder halted. He’d always felt more comfortable in the trees. It had felt natural to stalk game instead of chasing he. He could see some of the others pondering River’s words as well. But for now, Thunder knew he belonged on the moor with Gray Wing and Lightning Tail.

He said farewell to River, then joined Tall Shadow and Wind Runner. 

Clear Sky approached them, looking embarrassment. “Good-bye, for now. You’re all welcome to visit any time. And I really mean it this time. No more guards and no more borders. I promise.”

Tall Shadow nodded stiffly, as if she didn’t believe him. “We’ll meet again next full moon.”  
Clear Sky murmured agreement and returned to Acorn Fur. He led her up the slope and into the shadows of the trees.

“Let’s go home,” Tall Shadow said.

But would it still feel like home? Thunder felt a sudden sorrow pierced his heart. The hollow would feel empty with so many people gone.

He took the lead with Tall Shadow as they led their people onto the moor. Dawn light was bathing the sky with a cream color, which growed stronger as they neared camp. They walked slow, most of them limping or in some other form of pain. Gray Wing wheezed with every breath.

Thunder realized how weak and vulnerable they were in this state. It would be many weeks before they were strong enough to defend themselves again. He hoped Clear Sky’s group was in the same condition. At least then there was less of a chance he would attack.

Despite all that had happened, Thunder thought it might take him a while before he- or the any of the others- could trust Clear Sky.

Sudden, he heard a rustling from the trees and stopped. He raised his hand to signal for the others to halt as well.

“Is someone there?” he called. “Show yourself!”

After a moment, three people stepped out of the shadows of the trees. They were all scrawny and carried a strange, unpleasant aura.

Thunder let his gaze travel over all three of them. The first was a light brown hair and strangely colored skin- although he seemed to be pale like the townsfolk, he had large patches of darker tones on his face and body. Was he sick? The second was another, bigger man with only one ear. It seemed like his missing one had been ripped off. Finally, there was a woman with curly, bushy black hair and green eyes. All of them wore the clothes of rogues- similar to townsfolk, but rougher and more practical for a hard life.

Thunder relaxed. He couldn’t see how these people could cause much harm.

The woman stepped forward. “We saw the battle, and heard what you said afterward,” she said. “We were wondering if your group had room for three more.”

Tall Shadow came to stand beside Thunder. “Who are you?”

“My name is Holly,” the woman replied. “This is Lefty and Muddy.”

The smaller man smiled shyly. “Can you guess how we got those nicknames?”

Thunder couldn’t help but smile back. “Muddy, because it looks like someone splashed mud all over you,” he said.

Lightning Tail’s moved forward, observing the larger man. “You must be Lefty because your right ear is missing,” he said.

“What was that?” Lefty leaned towards Lightning Tail with his left side, like he really couldn’t here.

Sunlight shone over the moor as the sun finally peaked over the horizon. Thunder’s shoulders fell forward with exhaustion. He could sleep for a month.

“Why do you want to join us?” Tall Shadow asked. “You say you say us fighting. All of us are injured. You may end up tending to our wounds.”

The three exchanged glances, then Lefty stepped forward. “Yes, we saw the fight and we can see how you’re suffering. But we still want to share a home with you. We respect your bravery and honor.”

“We just moved onto the moor not long ago,” Lefty explained. “We like it here, but it’s hard with just the three of us. We think it might be nice to live in a bigger group. I’m a great guard- I fought off a bear once. And Holly has a very good sense of character.”

Holly nodded. “I’m hard to please, and I know who to trust. Muddy here is an excellent stalker. He’s quiet, even when he doesn’t mean to be. Sometimes we think he might be a ghost.”

Thunder thought for a moment, but found it harder than usual. All he could think about was sleep. “Come on, then,” he said.

He signaled for the others to get moving again. Every aching footstep brought them closer to home.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray Wing stood on the slope overlooking the oak clearing. His gaze was fixed on the ground, where many of his dead friends were buried. A month had passed since the battle, but he could steal hear screams and see blood when he closed his eyes. But when he opened them, he saw the mound of earth had settled and the grass was growing. Soon, any evidence of the grave would be gone.

He wondered if the generations a hundred years from now would know that this was a burial site.

Gray Wing ran a hand through his dark hair. His wounds and healed since the battle and his breathing was back to normal. But the scars inside would never fade. So much had changed. He felt as if he couldn’t even teach a man to hunt, let alone lead the entire group. He knew his people would be glad to see him take up leadership again, but he had too much doubt for himself. Without Turtle Tail’s support, how could he go on?

He heard footsteps from behind.

“I’ve never seen so much death,” River said as he took a seat beside Gray Wing.

Gray Wing nodded, shuddering as the dark memories surfaced. He remembered how hopeful his people had been when they’d left the mountains for a better home. But the journey had led so many people to their deaths.

Bright Stream and Shaded Moss, who had died before ever reaching their new home. Moon Shadow, who’d suffering terrible injuries in the forest fire. Turtle Tail, who’d died trying to rescue her dear children. Then there was Rainswept Flower, Hawk Swoop, Falling Feather and Jackdaw’s Cry- all dead because of this horrid battle.

“By this time next year, this entire clearing will be covered in wildflowers,” River went on gently. “But you will have to wait until then. There’s no use coming back here every day.”

Gray Wing glanced at him. “How did you know I’ve been coming here?”

River chuckled. “I watch you all from afar, making sure all is well. I see you walking here alone every day.” He put his hand on Gray Wing’s shoulder. “Stop tormenting yourself. There’s nothing for you here. Go back home.”

Gray Wing bit his lip. “I can’t leave them here,” he rasped. “They’re all alone. Someone must keep them company.”

“They aren’t here anymore,” River said. “Our bodies merely serve as a vessel for our soul. When our bodies die, our soul leaves and joins the stairs.” He held his head high. “None of your friends are here. They’re up there, watching over you always. You must stop worrying about them. It’s the living who are most important.”

Gray Wing turned to face River, knowing he was right. He sighed, relaxing. “You’re a very kind man, River,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t want to live with us in the hollow?”

River shook his head. “Thank you, but I quite like my island.”

“Okay,” gray Wing said. “Will you come here for the full moon?”

“Yes, I’ll be here,” River answered. “I’d be too curious to stay away. But if I catch you here again before then, I’ll give you another scar.” He pointed to the scar over one of Gray Wing’s eyebrows. It hadn’t healed right like his other wounds.

Gray Wing jumped up and smiled. “And I’ll thank you for it. Bye, River.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder sat on the fair side of the hollow, along with Lefty and Muddy. Tall Shadow stood on the flat rock, watching over them.

As he moved closer, Gray Wing realized Thunder was teaching the former rogues how to track the rabbits through their burrows.

Gray Wing watched, recalling when he’d taught that same thing to Thunder, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur. He still couldn’t believe Acorn Fur had left to live with Clear Sky.

He forced himself to summon a happier memory- how Thunder used to trip over himself.

Not anymore. Thunder had finally grown into his oversized body.

Scampering tore Gray Wing’s attention away from Thunder and it Owl Eyes rushing past him, Sparrow Fur right behind him. They wanted to join the training session.

“Hey!” Thunder said sharply as they approached. “Stay back!”

Sparrow Fur had ran straight into Lefty, who glared down at her. “Buzz off!”

Sparrow Fur giggled and playfully punched the man’s leg. Lefty grumbled and swiped at her, barely missing. He hadn’t been aiming for her.

“Annoying brat!”

Thunder rolled his eyes. “This is a hunting lesson,” he said, shooting Sparrow Fur with a hard stare. “Now let’s practice the strike again.”

Gray Wing heard another voice from outside the camp. “Stop whining and just do it!” He blinked with shock at the harsh town and stood up to see what was going on.

Just outside camp, Gray Wing spotted Jagged Peak dangling from the lowest branch of a small tree. He clung to the branch, eyes wide.

Holly stood below, hands on her hips. She was smirking up at Jagged Peak.

“Come on!” she called. “Just jump!”

Gray Wing felt his heart beat faster. What was Holly doing? Jagged Peak couldn’t jump!

He halted, however, as his younger brother let go of the branch and landed easily on one leg beside Holly.

“Happy now?” he said smugly. “I did it.”

Gray Wing heard a chuckle from beside him and turned to see Cloud Spots.

“It’s not funny!” Gray Wing snapped. “She shouldn’t pick on Jagged Peak like that!”

Cloud Spots chuckled again. “Leave them me,” he said. “I don’t think it is what it looks like. Besides, Jagged Peak can take care of himself.”

Gray Wing doubted that. Ever since Jagged Peak had broken his leg, he’d assumed his brother was helpless and weak without someone to watch out for him. Had he been too harsh?

Leaving Holly and Jagged Peak to their strange methods of training, Gray Wing hopped back over the heather and into camp. Pebble Heart appeared out of their hut, and walked up to him.

“Hello, Pebble Heart,” he greeted. “Do you need something?”

Pebble Heart shook his head, although he seemed worried about something.

Gray Wing frowned. Surely the young boy knew he could trust his adopted father with anything? But he remained patient. Pebble Heart would tell him when he was ready. It was probably another bad dream.

“Keep practicing,” Thunder said to his trainees before breaking away to approach Gray Wing. “Did you see Clear Sky or the others while you were out?”

“Just River,” Gray Wing replied.

“The meeting at the four oak trees is only a few days away,” Thunder said. “Do you think the spirits will appear again?”

“I hope they do,” Gray Wing said. “We only agreed to meet and discuss how things are going. Whether the spirits show up or not, we must unite or die.”


	5. Chapter 5

The full moon glowed like a ball of ice over the four oak trees. Their leaves rustled in the gentle breeze, dappling the clearing in light and shadow.

The clearing was alive with light. Acorn Fur eagerly joined Lightning Tail and the two sat down to catch up. Nearby, Dappled Pelt and Quick Water hugged. Gray Wing caught Shattered Ice and Blaine having a chat.

“Why don’t you learn to stalk?” Blaine teased with a smile.

“Why don’t you learn to run?” Shattered Ice retorted.

Gray Wing watched, smiling. “They haven’t seen each other since the battle,” he murmured to Thunder and Tall Shadow. “But now look at them! They’re talking like old friends.”

Tall Shadow nodded, looking surprised to see Cloud Spots and Nigel sitting together. “We all agreed the battle was the worst day in our history. It can only get better.”

“We can start making plans for the future,” Thunder responded.

Clear Sky walked over to join them. He seemed relaxed and welcoming.

“It’s good to see you,” Clear Sky said, nodding in greeting. His gaze swept across the clearing. “Do you think the spirits will be pleased with us?”

“They’d better be,” Thunder said. “This is a huge step up from where we were before. I don’t think we could have done more.”

“Still, we might have a long way to go from here,” Gray Wing replied.

Gradually, the talking died down and everyone turned their heads up to the black sky. But all that appearing were the millions of stars and cold, fat circle of the moon.

Suddenly, a confused murmur sounded around the clearing. The group split off, going onto either side of the clearing.

They’d parted to let River walk through, who approached Gray Wing.

“Hello,” Gray Wing greeted. “Come to give me another scar?”

River shook his head with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t miss this meeting for the world.”

Suddenly, a mist began to rise from the earth, cold with the promise of autumn. It swirled around the people into the clearing, the covered the four oak trees. It was a thick fog that blocked out their vision.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared. But it felt behind the many figures of Gray Wing’s dead friends.

Bright Stream, Shaded Moss, Moon Shadow. Even Turtle Tail.

Rainswept Flower stepped forward first, and Gray Wing noticed how Clear Sky looked away with shame.

“You have done well to keep the peace in this last month,” Rainswept Flower said. “But blades still blight the forest.”

The living exchanged glances.

“How?” Tall Shadow asked. “We haven’t fought at all this month.”

“Unless people have been fighting in secret,” Wind Runner snapped.

“That’s ridiculous,” Gray Wing protested.

Turtle Tail came to stand beside Rainswept Flower. “You will know what that means soon.”

“Can’t you just explain it?” Gray Wing asked. “Won’t that save time and bloodshed?”

Turtle Tail shook her head. “As long as the sun rises, people will fight. But sometimes not even the sharpest blade can cut through.”

“What does that mean?” Gray Wing growled, frustrated/

River stepped forward. “If something is meant to happen, it will happen,” he said calmly. “And no one will be able to stop it.”

The spirits murmured their approval. “River is very clever,” Shaded Moss said.

“I think I understand,” Thunder said eagerly. “After the battle, I felt like nothing could have been done to prevent it. Is it something like that?”

Gray Wing frowned anxiously. “But why are things unchangeable? I decided to leave the mountains, I decided to live in the hollow, I decided to take in Thunder, I decided to raise Turtle Tail’s family as my own. I made those choices.”

Turtle Tail gazed at him. “Did you decided to leave the mountains, Gray Wing? Or did you follow your baby brother?”

Gray Wing felt like ice had settled in his stomach. He felt helpless all of a sudden. Turtle Tail was right. If Jagged Peak hadn’t wandered out on his own and Quiet Rain hadn’t begged him to go, he wouldn’t be here right now.

“Don’t worry, Gray Wing,” Turtle Tail said. “I know you feel powerful, but you came here for a reason.”

Gray Wing turned away. “You were taken from me,” he choked out. “Was there a reason for that?”

Tall Shadow came to join him. “Be calm, Gray Wing,” she said.

Gray Wing took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop trembling. “I hate these feelings. I thought the spirits were here to help.”

Storm moved forward. “We will give you all the help you need,” she said. “And all the help we can give.”

“Yes.” Moon Shadow approached his sister. “But there’s still work to be done. Only the Blazing Star can blunt the blade.”

Gray Wing clenched his fist angrily. What was the need of all these riddles? Why couldn’t they just tell them what to do!

“To survive, you must grow and spread like the Blazing Star?”

“Aren’t we surviving already?” Thunder asked.

The other living started throwing questions at the spirits. But they did not reply. Instead, the mist rose again and drifted all the way up to the tree tops. When it faded, the spirits were gone.

The living started to creep forward.

“What’s the Blazing Star?” Dappled Pelt asked.

“How can we grow and spread like it?” Blaine added, glancing around.

Clear Sky pushed through the crowd to stand by Gray Wing. “Maybe it’s a battle tactics.”

“But the spirits told us not to fight anymore,” Tall Shadow argued. “Why would we need a battle tactic?”

Wind Runner looked uncertain. “They mentioned blades blighting the forest. What else could it be?”

Gray Wing heard an unfamiliar voice from the crowd, sounding confident and loud.”I wish the spirits could be more helpful,” it said. He turned to see a strange young girl he’d never see before. She had long, golden hair and dressed like a rogue. Could it be a new member of Clear Sky’s group.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed River turning and heading back up the slope.

“River!” he called. “You’re leaving already?”

“Can’t you feel the tensions?” River said. “I’m not sitting here all night just to listen to you lot argue. If I think of anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

Gray Wing watched the lean man disappear into the shadows. Acadia, Taylor, Shawn and ever Dappled pelt watched him go.

Gray Wing dragged his attention back to the debate and noticed Thunder hadn’t spoken up. He was took busy admiring the strange blonde girl, a blush spreading over his face.

The woman walked up to him and stood there, her head cocked.

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” she said with a smile. “I’ve heard so much about how you’re such a great leader and fighter.”

Thunder stood up taller with pride. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was air.

The girl waited for a moment, then turned away, shooting Thunder a green glance. She climbed up the slope and out of sight, but Thunder continued to stare at where she’d disappeared.

Gray Wing couldn’t hep but chuckle. Thunder might have a leader position now, but he was still a young man.


	6. Chapter 6

Clear Sky paused to take a deep breath. The forest was peaceful and quiet, illuminated by pale dawn light. But Clear Sky’s mind whirled with speculation.

The Blazing Star.

The sun was like a really big star. Could it be that? He walked through the undergrowth, through the grass still wet with morning dew. But what could the sun do for them?

Deep in thought, he didn’t realize how far he had wondered until a path appeared in front of him.

The Thunderpath.

Clear Sky halted and turned back. There was no need to go further. Deeper into the forest, he picked up an aura trail he didn’t recognize.

He could hear someone moving through the undergrowth close by. Whoever it was, they weren’t trying to be sneaky.

A man with orange hair stepped into the open, looking around. His stomach bulged out and he wore the clothes of the townsfolk.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. He’d seen this man before leading a band of children into town.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

The man blinked in surprise, then put his hands up defensively. “My name is Thomas. I don’t mean to cause trouble. See, I heard that the sav- err, people out here are forming groups.”

“What about it?” Clear Sky growled.

“I’d like to join one,” he said, then frowned. “The people in town just don’t get me. They say I’m nasty and rude, but I’ve never hurt anyone in my life. They ran me out of town and I have no where else to go. I was hoping you lot might have room for one more.”

Clear Sky looked the man up and down. “I’ve seen you before. Didn’t you have kids?”

“Yes!” Thomas said. “But my wretched wife stole them from me and ran away! Things have just gotten worse and worse since then. Can I please come and live with you? I’ve heard how you people survive, and I think I can do it, too.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “What have you heard?”

Thomas hesitated. “Well, that you make a lot of tough decisions.”

“We don’t do much of that anymore,” Clear Sky responded. “We’ve been living in peace for a few months now. Really, there’s no reason you need to join our group. Anyone can survive on their own.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Thomas said. “But I can bring benefits to you group.”

“Oh really?” Clear Sky raised an eyebrow.

“I may not know how to hunt, but I can learn. And I know how to fight. I’m also very clever. I can teach you a lot.”

After a moment, Clear Sky winced. He’d caused pain and fear in the past. But now it was time to change that. Perhaps showing this pathetic fat man mercy was a step.

“Alright,” he said. “You can come live with us, but you’ll have to prove myself. But we don’t support those who can’t contribute to the group. If you live with us, you’ll start at the bottom of the ranks. You’ll tend to others’ needs and obey when they give you orders, until you prove you deserve higher status.”

Thomas stood tall with a bold smile. “You won’t regret this,” he said. “We’ll pull our weight and more.”

“Then you’ve got a lot to pull.” 

Clear Sky turned around to head back to camp, then stopped. “We?”

“Oh, yes,” Thomas said. “I’ve got a friend with me.”

As he spoke, another man stepped out from behind the tree. Clear Sky blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even been able to sense him!

He sized up the man and recoiled at his appearance The man was ragged and worn. He was scrawny and missing most of his teeth. His hands were calloused and cracked, and he wore a patch over one eye.

“This is Sullivan, but everyone calls him One Eye,” Thomas announced. “I know he looks like a sad sack of bones but I promise he’s the bravest, strongest guy around! He’ll be perfect for guarding your home. I-”

Thomas broke off with a scream of pain a One Eye suddenly sucker punched him.

He rubbed his cheek. ‘What was that for?”

“I can speak for myself!” One Eye snapped.

Clear Sky was shocked. What was this guy’s deal? He watched as One Eye looked around the clearing, seeming agitated. But Clear Sky was still intrigued by what he had to say.

“I grew up with these trees,” One Eye said. “I lived here before any of your group were even born.” He glared at Clear Sky. “Are you the leader?”

“Well...yes,” Clear Sky said. “Of this part of the forest, at least.”

“Then you’re the guy I’ve got to talk to,” One Eye said, “Thomas has told me about you. I’m here to offer my services to your group. And trust me, you don’t want to turn down this offer.”

“What can you bring to my group?” Clear Sky asked, knowing he had to take control of this.

One Eye looked thoughtful for a moment. “I can teach you how to hunt and fight.”

“We already know how to do that,” Clear Sky said. “But new hunting techniques won’t hurt.” He hesitated for a few moments. “Have either of you ever heard of the Blazing Star?”

One Eye and Thomas glanced at each other. Thomas shook his head, but One Eye said, “could be a plant.”

Clear Sky frowned, disappointed.

“Okay. Let’s get back to camp,” he said, then turned to leave. But as he did, One Eye stepped in front of him, leading the way as if he already knew where camp was. Thomas brought up the rear.

Clear Sky shuddered. It felt like they’d been planing this meeting for a while. They must have really wanted to get into the group.


	7. Chapter 7

The breeze whipped up dead leaves, swirling the red and orange shapes through the air. Clear Sky wrapped his cloak around himself. It was getting colder and colder a winter approached. Thomas and One Eye walked at his sides, while Acorn Fur trailed a length before.

Clear Sky hadn’t been so sure about allowing Thomas and One Eye into the group, but so far they’d been nothing but helpless. One Eye was an amazing hunter and could single handedly keep the entire group fed if given the change.

But the others were still quite wary of him. Clear Sky thought they’d get used to him in time, even if his appearance and mannerism were a bit...offsetting.

He heard a crackling sound behind him and turned to see Acorn Fur jumping into piles of leaves, crunching them beneath her feet. He rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t help but smile at her antics. She was hardly a teenager, after all.

“Acorn Fur-”

“Stop goofing around, girl,” Thomas interrupted. “I’m starving.”

Acorn Fur blushed, stumbling. She leaned down to pick scraps of leaf from her boots. “Sorry…”

Clear Sky glanced at Thomas. He’d been growing thinner since joining the group, although he was still rather large.

“Here in the forest, we don’t gorge ourselves,” Clear Sky chided. “We eat whenever food is available, and save the leftovers for later.”

Thomas grumbled, seeming to be in a bad mood. He crossed his arms as he walked, gaze on the ground.

But as they set out again, more rustling sounded from the tree line. One Eye whirled around. “Get off our land!” he shouted.

“Calm down,” Clear Sky said. “We don’t know if they’re a threat.”

But Thomas was already charging off through the trees. Clear Sky raced to catch up, which wasn’t hard, while Acorn Fur dashed along. One Eye trailed after them, as if he’d lost interest.

“Stay out of the way!” Clear Sky ordered Acorn Fur, throwing himself in front of Thomas.

The man was facing a muscular, dark haired man with a missing ear and a large, pale scar where the organ would have been.

“Back off,” Clear Sky ordered Thomas, pushing himself between them.

Suddenly, Gray Wing and Thunder appeared beside the one-eared man, their eyes wide.

“It’s okay, Lefty,” Gray Wing said, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I think you just spooked them.”

Thunder was looking at One Eye with his head cocked. “Who’s this?” he asked.

“A new member of the group,” Clear Sky replied. “His name is One Eye. And this-” He gestured toward Thomas, but was cut off by a scoff from Gray Wing.

“No need for introductions,” Gray Wing growled. “We know all about Thomas.”

“You do?” Clear Sky asked.

“He’s the one who kidnapped Turtle Tail’s kids!” Gray Wing growled.

Clear Sky’s eyes widened. So those children he’d seen with Thomas really were Turtle Tail’s. He cringed with guilt. If he’d stopped Thomas back then, maybe Turtle Tail wouldn’t have died. But he didn’t dare mention this now. Not in front of her husband.

Clear Sky realized Thomas and Lefty were still sizing each other up with narrowed eyes.

“Calm down, Lefty,” Thunder said.

The large man backed off.

Thunder turned to Thomas. “I believe we’ve met, you rat.” Anger flashed in his eyes.

“I believe we have,” Thomas replied coolly. “In fact, the last time I saw you, I believe you were kidnapping my family. How are they? Do they wake up in the night screaming for their dead mother? Do they like living without any parents to guide them.”

“Enough.” Clear Sky was shocked at Thomas’ cruel words. “Thunder, Thomas may be from town, but he’s a good fighter.”

“What do you need a fighter for?” Thunder narrowed his eyes with suspicious.

Clear Sky held his gaze, choosing not to take offense. “We need to be able to protect ourselves. Although our groups have an alliance, there are still threats from wolves, bears, rogues and even townsfolk. Don’t you train your people to defend themselves?”

Thunder looked down. “We train our people to hunt and care for themselves. That’s all we need.”

“Anyone can win a fight with instincts alone,” Gray Wing added. “But hunting takes patience and healing takes knowledge. Thunder is right.”

With Thunder at his side, he headed back towards the moor. Lefty followed, glaring at Thomas.

“Bye!” Clear Sky called.

Lefty looked back. “You’re a fool, Clear Sky,” he said. “One Eye is not the type of man you’d want in your group.”

Clear Sky didn’t respond. He turned away and signaled for his patrol to follow him back into the forest.

It was not up to Lefty to decide who he took into his group.


	8. Chapter 8

For the last few days, Thunder had been pondering if they could trust Clear Sky. He was worried about how important his father thought fighting was. Clear Sky claimed to fight off wolves and bears, but Thunder couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that his father was planning something.

Owl Eyes, Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart were kicking a ball of moss back and forth. Tall Shadow watched from the flat rock.

Thunder admired Tall Shadow’s patience. They made a good team, even if they didn’t always agree. At least Wind Runner hadn’t been pushing her own authority since giving birth, which took away a lot of stress.

Thunder was sitting outside his hut with Gray Wing, watching the camp. He needed to change his bedding, but decided to leave it. They’d be moving to the winter camp soon, where they could escape the cold in their dug out tunnels.

He looked up when Lefty approached him, looking concerned.

“Do you need something?” He asked, standing.

“We need to tell the others about One Eye,” Lefty said. “Muddy and Holly know him, too. He’s bad news.”

While he spoke, Pebble Heart broke away from his siblings. “Is everything okay?” he asked, eyes wide with anxiety.

“It’s fine,” Gray Wing said. “Go back to playing.”

Thunder frowned, wondering if they should be more open with Pebble Heart. He was smarter and more mature than most kids his age. He also had strange talents and abilities, like the prophetic dreams he had. Perhaps he could be helpful.

Gray Wing hurried across the clearing and climbed onto the flat rock beside Tall Shadow. He whispered into her eat.

She stood up. “Everyone, gather to hear my words!”

Thunder herded Owl Eyes, Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart into the middle of camp while Lefty followed. Lightning Tail joined them. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt sat nearby, while Jagged Peak limped over to join Holly and Muddy. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur sat in front of their hut. Wind Runner held a tiny baby girl in her arms.

Gray Wing looked around camp. “Clear Sky has a few new members of his group,” he announced.

“So do we,” Jagged Peak called up. “What’s the problem?”

Lefty stood up. He looked to Gray Wing, who nodded permission for him to speak. “The problem is that one of the new rogues is a particular troublesome individual…”

Holly stood straight, her eyes wide. “It can’t be One Eye!”

Lefty nodded.

“But he lives in the pine forest,” Muddy said. “What’s he doing on this side of the road?”

“Whatever it is, it’s not good,” Holly said. “He’s a psychotic bully and thief. He manipulates people and causes nothing but trouble.”

Jagged Peak moved closer to Holly. “You do have good insight.”

Holly gave him a pleased glanced.

Tall Shadow turned to Gray Wing. “What do you think about this?”

Gray Wing stepped forward. “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. Clear Sky only ever tries to do the right thing.”

“Clear Sky tries to do what he thinks is the right thing,” Tall Shadow scoffed. “He thought he was doing the right thing when we set those borders, and look where that led.” After a moment, she sighed. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I haven’t been myself lately. I can’t stop thinking about what the Blazing Star is.”

Gray Wing nodded. “It’s okay. I’ve thought the same. But Clear Sky knows he was wrong to start the battle, and he regrets his decisions. He won’t want to stir up anymore trouble. But he also wants to protect his people at all costs. Even it it means taking in One Eye and Thomas-”

“He took in Thomas?” Lightning Tail shouted.

Others shouted in protest and Thunder felt anger bubbling up inside him.

Without thinking, he jumped to his feet. “We must start battle training!” he declared. “Clear Sky’s people are doing the same thing and he’s got the right idea. Especially with dangerous brutes like One Eye and Thomas around.”

Several others shouted in agreement, but Thunder noticed Sparrow Fur looking distressed.

“You mean our father?” she asked. “He might be dangerous, but he’s not evil. He wouldn’t hurt anyone who didn’t try to hurt him, right?”

Thunder forced himself to relax. Of course Sparrow Fur would be loyal to the father she never got to share with her brothers. She hadn’t seen how awful Thomas had been to Thomas as Owl Eyes had, or been observant enough to pick up his lies like Pebble Heart.

Gray Wing stepped up before Thunder could answer. “This may be a time of peace and harmony, but it would be foolish to ignore threats. We might not be fighting with each other anymore, but we still have other outside threats to worry about. We will train for self defense only. Winter is coming in only a few months. Wolves and maybe other creatures will be desperate with hunger. We will train to fight, even if we never use those skills. It’s better to always be prepared than to be caught off guard.”

Shouts of anger gave way to murmurs of excitement. “I’ll help you with battle training, Thunder,” Lighting Tail said.

“Me to,” Holly put in. “I know a few moves that are sure to trip up One Eye.”

“Will you teach me them?” Jagged Peak asked, limping forward.

Thunder opened his mouth to protest, but Holly beat him to it. “Of course,” she said. “Everyone should learn to fight.”

“Even us?” Sparrow Fur asked. Owl Eyes’ gaze was wide with excitement.

“Especially you,” Holly replied. “If enemies attack the camp, you’ll need to know how to defend yourselves. Besides, you’ll be fully grown in no time. If we start now, you’ll be the best fighter across the land by the time your twenty!”

Thunder led those willing to train out of the hollow to find a clear space.

He overheard an conversation behind him. “Why does everyone think papa is an enemy?” Sparrow Fur asked.

Thunder glanced over his shoulder to see Sparrow Fur and her brothers crowding over Gray Wing.

“He’s our father,” Sparrow Fur continued. “Surely he can’t be so bad.”

“There’s no need to worry about that now,” Gray Wing said.

“Everyone says he did something bad, but no one will tell us what it was,” Sparrow Fur went on. “One day, I’m gonna find him, and ask him the truth.”

“If he bothers to tell the truth,” Owl Eyes murmured.

Holly moved into the center of the ring and the others formed a circle around her. Finally, the kids moved away from Gray Wing, who looked relieved.

“I’m going to show you how to dodge an attacker,” Holly said. “Throw yourself to the side like this.” She took a running start and slid her legs out in front of her. “Once you stop, if they come in to attack, kick your legs out to take them to the ground.” In one quick movement, she flipped onto her stomach and kicked her legs out, flipping onto her back again.

“Wow!” Shattered Ice exclaimed.

“Then you want to stand up as quickly as you can,” Holly said. She pulled her legs back to her chest before kicking them out, landing on her feet. “Then jump on them to pin them.”

Thunder smiled, excited.

“Even Jagged Peak can do this move,” Holly continued. “He can kick out with his good leg and use his hands to push himself up.”

Jagged Peak nodded, eyes glowing happily.

“Everyone, get into pairs to practice. But don’t draw your weapons. We don’t want anyone hurt,” Holly said.

Shattered Ice approached Owl Eyes. “Come on, kid,” he said. “See if you can knock me down.” Owl Eyes flung himself into the move, and Thunder was relieved to see Shattered Ice being gentle. He ever fell to the ground when Owl Eyes kicked out at him, although Thunder knew Shattered Ice was too big for the boy to really take down.

Thunder felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to see Lightning Tail in a defensive stance. “Get out of our camp, invader!” he growled with a smile.

“This is my camp now!” Thunder retorted.

Lightning Tail swung at him and Thunder fell to the ground, rolling onto his back. “Got you!” Lightning Tail exclaimed.

He leaped at Thunder, who brought his legs up to give him a hefty blow to the chest, sending him flying backwards. Once Lightning Tail was on the ground, Thunder tackled him.

After a moment he stepped off and Lightning Tail stood up, panting. While he recovered,, Thunder glanced around to see Gray Wing sparring with Tall Shadow, while Lefty trained with Pebble Heart.

Thunder frowned. It looked like Lefty was trying too hard not to hurt Pebble Heart. They’d never get the moves down like that.

But before Thunder could say anything, Pebble Heart screamed. Lefty sprang back, eyes wide. “I swear I didn’t touch him!” he exclaimed as the others rushed over.

Then Thunder noticed Muddy standing over something small on the ground, brow furrowed. Thunder walked over to find the body of a mouse.

Owl Eyes walked up, then halted. “Pebble Heart, do you know what’s wrong?” he asked.

Pebble Heart sat on the ground nearby, hands on his head, trembling. His eyes were wide and scared.

Thunder examined the mouse closer. Its stomach was swollen and it was covered in strange red lumps. Its eyes were wide with pain, puss oozing from the corners. There was an open sore on its tail.

“Everyone, get back!” Thunder ordered.

“Sickness!” Pebble Heart said. “Sickness that not even herbs can heal!”

“Everyone, back to the hollow,” Thunder said. “Gray Wing and I will dispose of the mouse. Check the food stores and make sure no other animals had symptoms like this.” He turned to Gray Wing and dropped his voice. “Have you ever seen something like this before?”

Gray Wing shook his head. “Never. We need to bury this so no one and nothing eats it. If this sickness gets into the food chain, we could have a shortage on food. No! Don’t touch it!” he added when Thunder stretched out a hand to pick it up.

Gray Wing wrapped the mouse in some leaves, careful not to touch the corpse. Then he pulled his sleeves over his hands and picked it up.

“Make a hole,” Gray Wing ordered.

Thunder got down on his knees to big out a hole in some loose soil. Once it was a good length deep, Gray Wing dropped the bundle of leaves in and they covered it with dirt and rocks.

“Done. Now lets go wash our hands in the river, just in case,” Gray Wing said. He sighed. “This can’t be good.”


	9. Chapter 9

Anxiety had spread through the camp since the discover of the mouse.

“Is there anything we can do?” Wind Runner asked, hugging her daughter protectively. “What if more animals are sick?”

“We’ll have to be careful when hunting,” Tall Shadow replied. “Don’t attack anything that looks sick. And if you’re not sure about something, don’t bring it back to camp.”

“No,” Gray Wing said. “If something looks sick, kill it and bury it so nothing else eats it and gets sick. But wash your hands before coming home.”

“It was just a sick mouse,” Muddy said. “Why are we being so cautious?”

Tall Shadow leaned close to whisper in Gray Wing’s ear. “Should we tell them about the spirits?”

Gray Wing blinked uncertainly. “They’ll find out sooner or later. I think we should tell them.”

After a moment, Tall Shadow nodded.

“We recently received a warning,” Gray Wing began. “From some distant friends.”

“Like travellers?” Lefty asked.

“Not exactly,” Gray Wing said. They were going to think he was insane! “It’s complicated. After the battle, ghosts of people we knew appeared to us.”

Sparrow Fur squeaked in amazement. She and her brothers hadn’t been at the battle, or any of the meetings. But they drank in every word Gray Wing said, eyes wide.

“Ghosts?” Muddy gasped. “Are you sure?”

Gray Wing nodded. “Everyone in the clearing saw and heard them. The spirits told us to unite or die. They also told us to meet them at every full moon under the four oak trees.”

“So that’s where you all went the other night,” Holly said. “I was wondering why so many people had left.”

“I’m sorry,” Gray Wing said. “We should have told you about it. Anyway, the spirits told us that a blade blights the forest, and to survive we must grow and spread like the Blazing Star.”

“How vague,” Holly scoffed. “What could a message like that possibly mean?”

“The blade might be whatever that mouse was sick with,” Cloud Spots said thoughtfully.

“Isn’t the Blazing Star that weird flower?” Lefty said.

Before Gray Wing could question him, his voice was drowned out by the excited speculations of the others.

“I think it means we should go back to the mountains,” Tall Shadow said. “I’ve seen plants that look like stars there.”

“I think it means we should follow a shooting start to a new home!” Owl Eyes said.

“Since when have you seen a shooting star?” Pebble Heart chided.

“What if the Blazing Star is another fire?” Wind Runner suggested, her voice edged with anxiety.

“Lefty, did you mention a flower?” Jagged Peak called over the clamor.

Everyone slowly grew silent as Lefty nodded. “Yes. It’s a large flower with five petals.”

“I think I remember seeing something like that in the mountains,” Jagged Peak said. “Grow and spread...maybe we’re supposed to divide like the five petals.”

“Okay, that's enough,” Gray Wing said, before anyone else could throw their opinions in. “It can’t be all of those things, and it might not be any of them. We need to discuss this together.”

The others grew silent, watching him.

He sighed. “Everyone, calm down,” he said. “Now, Lefty, have you seen this flower grow anywhere around here? If we can find it, maybe it will give us a clue what the spirits meant.”

The others murmured in agreement.

“It grows in the pine forest, across the road,” Lefty said, pointing in the direction.

Gray Wing shuddered. They’d never been across that road.

“Is it a big road?” Shattered Ice asked.

“It’s big, but not intimidating,” Muddy said. “We used to cross it all the time.”

“I think we should look for this flower,” Tall Shadow said. “I’ll lead a patrol over to bring it back.”

More excitement was stirred up by the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Tall Shadow shaded her eyes with one hand, squinting at the sky. “We should make it home before dark,” she said.

The days were getting shorter as winter approached.

“Let’s go then,” Dappled Pelt said eagerly.

Cloud Spots nodded. “It’s imperative for us to find the Blazing Star.”

“Come on.” Tall Shadow beckoned for Muddy, Holly and Lefty.

Thunder followed them up the slope and out of camp. A few of the others moved to follow, and Tall Shadow halted.

“Hold on,” she said. “Not everyone can come. It’ll really only take two or three of us to pick a flower.”

“What’s the harm in a few more people coming?” Shattered Ice asked. “You might need the protection.”

“But not the whole camp,” Thunder said. “Okay, I’ll go with Tall Shadow. And we’ll take Lefty to show us the way.”

“I’ll go, too,” Gray Wing said.

Thunder turned to his uncle. “No, you stay here. I need you to be in charge of camp while me and Tall Shadow are gone.”

After a moment, Gray Wing let his shoulders fall. “Very well,” he said, then turned away.

When Thunder turned to follow Tall Shadow, he found Pebble Heart blocking his way.

“Can I go?” the boy pleaded. “I know herbs. I might be able to help.”

Thunder opened his mouth to refuse, then stopped. Pebble Heart was more than just a child- there was something special about his gifts. Maybe bringing him along would be a good idea.

“If Gray Wing says so,” Thunder said. When he turned to Gray Wing, his uncle nodded.

Lefty led the way across the moor, heading for the Thunderpath. Thunder brought up the rear, keeping a close eye on Pebble Heart. He looked serious and alert, eyes narrowed. Had he dreamed of this expedition? Was something going to happen?

“Are there a lot of people living in the pine forest?” Tall Shadow asked Lefty as they reached the edge of the moor.

“Not really,” Lefty replied. “There’s a lot of marsh land in there, and people get stuck in the mud a lot.”

“Do you-” Tall Shadow broke off a shout sounded from beside them. Suddenly, Thunder felt a large weight barrel into him, knocking him to the ground.

“I saw it first!” a raspy voice growled.

Thunder flailed his fists and managed to throw the weight off. When he stood, he faced One Eye in a defensive stance, standing over a dead bird.

“We’re supposed to be at peace!” Thunder grasped. “And I didn’t even see your pathetic bird until you announced it.”

One Eye took a step forward.

“Get back!” Pebble Heart screamed. “Everyone, get back!”

Thunder’s eyes widened in fear. He looked down at the bird and saw its stomach swollen and many of its feathers missing. Dried pus crusted around its eyes.

“Get back!” Pebble Heart shouted again as One Eye stepped forward to pick the bird up.

Thunder rushed forward and knocked One Eye over. The mangy man fought back, grabbing Thunder’s hair and pulling.

“Get off!” Thunder shouted. “I’m trying to help you!” He pushed One Eye to the ground, pinning him. The man glared up at him, his one brown eye full of hatred.

“This bird is sick,” Tall Shadow observed. “Everyone, stay back!”

Rustling sounded from behind a tree. Clear Sky stepped into the open, followed by Blaine and Oliver. “One Eye, is something wrong?” he asked, glancing around.

Thunder allowed One Eye to stand up. “Everything’s fine,” One Eye growled, his gaze on the ground.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. “One Eye attacked me for getting to close to his bird. I tackled him because the bird was sick. I was only trying to help and I’m sorry if I hurt him.”

Clear Sky blinked. “Sick?”

“Yes. It’s-” Thunder broke off as Oliver came forward, kneeling over the bird. “No! Stay away!” He tried to pulled Oliver back, but the boy had already reached out a finger to poke the dead bird.

“Oliver, get back here,” Clear Sky commanded. Thunder was surprised to see concern in Clear Sky’s eyes as he watched Oliver. He pushed away the envy rising in him. Why hadn’t Clear Sky ever looked at him like that?

Oliver hurried back to Blaine while Clear Sky stood over the bird.

“One Eye, have you ever seen a sickness like this?” he asked.

One Eye shrugged. “It’s probably just a bad bug.”

Clear Sky didn’t look convinced. He turned to the moorfolk. “What brings you here?”

Tall Shadow stepped forward. “We believe the Blazing Star might be a flower that grows in the pine forest. We’re going to find it.”

Clear Sky frowned. “Were you planning on telling me this? Aren’t we all in this together?”

Thunder blushed with shame. He could see that Tall Shadow felt the same. Perhaps they should have told the forestfolk what they’d discovered.

“Sorry, Clear Sky,” Tall Shadow said. “We were keeping it from you. We were trying to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. But you’re right. Why don’t you accompany us?”

Clear Sky nodded. “Blaine, take One Eye and Oliver back to camp.”

Blaine turned to lead Oliver away, but One Eye didn’t budge. “I want to come with you,” he said. “You can’t send me back to camp like a child to its bed.”

“You’re need more at camp than here,” Clear Sky said, his voice firm. “Part of living in my group is knowing your place. Now get back to camp.”

One Eye glared daggers at Clear Sky. After a long moment, he turned and marched back toward their camp.

“Let’s get going,” Tall Shadow said. “We’re running out of daylight.” She took the lead, heading for the Thunderpath. Lefty and Clear Sky walked side by side, while Thunder brought up the rear.

Pebble Heart’s brow was knitted together with concern. “Is something wrong?” Thunder asked.

The boy nodded. “Yes. I’m just worried about One Eye. He seems...unpleasant.”

“He is,” Thunder murmured.

Up ahead, Lefty was speaking with Clear Sky. “Surely you see what a mistake it was to let One Eye join your group,” he said.

Clear Sky glared at him. “I don’t,” he retorted. “One Eye is stubborn, yes, but that’s because he’s lived on his own for so long. One Eye is an amazing fighter and hunter, and has taught us a lot.”

They finally emerged near the dirt path of the Thunderpath. A tiny ash tree had sprouted close by, still small and barely more than a thin bush.

There were no sign of carriages, so the group crossed easily. Thunder was still tense in the silence, his mind going back to the image of Turtle Tail’s broken body. Many people could get hurt on these things.

On the other side, the ground was damp with mud and rich with life. They stood on a slope that led into stagnant water dotted with grass and plants. Clumps of reeds swayed in the light breeze and dragonflies darted back and forth over the water. As they walked on, a frog leaped into the water.

Tall Shadow gazed around, eyes wide with admiration.

“This is the Blazing Star,” Lefty said suddenly, pointing to a flower.

Thunder stared down at it in disappointment. “That’s it?” The flower was small with spiky leaves and yellow petals that spread out separately. It seemed so tiny and unimportant.

“It looks kind of like fingers,” Clear Sky commented. He held out his hand and stretched his fingers apart.

“Look.” Tall Shadow pointed to the flower bed, then towards the sky. “They’re all facing towards the sun. Maybe we’re supposed to follow the sun trail again.”

“We followed it as far as we could go,” Clear sky said.

Thunder stared thoughtfully at the flower, wishing the spirits wouldn’t have been so vague.

Pebble Heart stood beside him, looking at the flower with such intensity Thunder thought he might be trying to set it on fire with his mind. Then he backed away. “I think it symbolizes change,” he said. He opened his mouth to go on, then closed it.

Tall Shadow looked up at the sky. “It’s getting dark. We should head back.” She knelt down and picked a few flowers. “We’ll take this back and see if anyone has any ideas.”

Clear Sky nodded. “I’ll do the same.” After a moment, he picked another flower. “I’ll take one to River. Maybe we can make sense of this.”

Thunder winced, realizing he probably should have thought of that. How could he forget to tell River what they’d discovered?

Clear Sky led the way out of the pine forest and back to the Thunderpath. A line of carriages were lazily passing, so they stood in the shadows to wait.

From the corner of his eye, Thunder noticed Tall Shadow gazing longingly back towards the marsh. “Tall Shadow, is something wrong?” he asked.

The woman blinked, then glanced at him. “It’s just...so beautiful here,” he said.

Thunder cocked his head, looking towards the marsh. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t see any beauty in this place besides the are clumps of flowers. Everything was so dark and swampy.

Once the carriages had passed, Lefty led the way across the Thunderpath. They hurried along, in case another long line camp. Once on the other side, Clear Sky nodded to the moorfolk.

“I’ll see you later,” he said politely. “And I’ll be sure to tell you if we figure something out about the Blazing Star.”

“Bye!” Thunder called as his father disappeared back towards his trees, then followed Tall Shadow to their own camp. Pebble Heart, growing tired from keeping up with the adults, lagged behind. Thunder fell back to walk beside him.

“What did you mean when you said the Blazing Star symbolizes change?” he asked in a low voice.

Pebble Heart glanced up at him, then shook his head. “You won’t be happy about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else seen that comic with Pebble Heart, Thunder, Clear Sky and Tall Shadow looking at the Blazing Star? The Tall Shadow turns away and her eyes dilate really big and she says how beautiful the swamp is?


	11. Chapter 11

Although the sun was shining, a harsh wind made the air chilly. Clear Sky sat on a small mound in the camp, dead leaves swirling up around him. He was watching One Eye and Thomas teach the others some battle techniques.

“Quick Water, you look dead on your feet!” One Eye growled. “And Nigel, you’re slower than a snail. Step it up!”

Clear Sky looked on with a neutral expression. One Eye was harsh, but he knew how to fight and his training tactics certainly worked. And his battle techniques were amazing. He was sneaky, but didn’t quite fight dirty. He was good at tricking his opponents. Thomas was much thinner and more in shape than he’d been a month ago. He was also clever, and helped to improve their current hunting and fighting techniques.

“Watch and learn,” One Eye said to Acadia. “Fighting is all about winning. A good way to win is distracting your opponent. Acadia, fight me off!”

Acadia braced herself as One Eye jumped towards her, aiming for her head. Acadia instinctively raised her hands to defend herself. One Eye ducked beneath her hands and swept out to knock her feet from underneath her. Then he stood back and waited for Acadia to recover.

“If I’d used my weapon, I would have gutted you,” One Eye rasped. “Next time, you’ll be ready.”

Acadia nodded, laughing nervously.

Clear Sky smiled, satisfied. One Eye and Thomas would help get his group ready for the future. None of them had been able to figure out what the Blazing Star was for, and the future was still as dark as ever. But whatever happened, they’d be ready to fight.

“What if we all carried multiple weapons,” Thomas suggested to One Eye. “Like hiding daggers in sheaths on our arms or legs.”

One Eye turned to Thomas. “Good thinking, Thomas! Not only that, but this forest is full of things that can inflict pain. Thorn bushes, branches, sharp rocks...anything! Go gather some, and we’ll work on training with our surroundings.”

Thomas nodded and rushed out of camp to gather supplies.

“The rest of you, pair up,” One Eye ordered. “Practice that neck feint, but don’t use weapons.”

But before anyone could move, a small girl emerged from the trees and stepped into camp. Clear Sky jumped up, startled, as he recognized Sparrow Fur.

“Are you training?” she asked eagerly, walking up to One Eye. “I came looking for Thomas- he’s my father. I thought he was living with you.”

Suddenly, One Eye jumped at Sparrow Fur and pushed the little girl to the ground. He held her there.

“Ow!” Sparrow Fur whined. “Get off! You’re hurting me!”

One Eye didn’t budge. “You’re an enemy,” he growled.

“No!” Sparrow Fur protested. “I’m Thomas’ daughter.”

“If he’s your father, why don’t you live here with him?” One Eye replied.

Clear Sky stood up. “One Eye, that’s enough. Let her up.”

One Eye turned to him, amused. “Don’t baby her,” he growled. “Where I come from, strange kids don’t just wander into other people’s homes. If they do, they challenge those who live there. And when they challenge me, they quickly learn their mistakes. Let me fight her off, Clear Sky.”

Clear Sky understood that logic. Sparrow Fur was feisty, and that could get her in trouble some day. But he was practically his niece, and he didn’t want to see her harmed. But a few scratches wouldn’t scar her forever.

He nodded with permission. He’d let One Eye beat her around a bit, trusting the man not to badly hurt her.

One Eye stepped back to allow Sparrow Fur up. Instantly, with a shout of defiance, the little girl launched herself at him. But One Eye easily slapped her aside. With a yelp, she fell tot he ground, but stood up quickly to glare at One Eye.

“Clear Sky, make them stop,” Quick Water said as she approached him. “She’s just a little girl.”

“She’s got to learn her lesson,” Clear Sky countered.

Shouting with anger, Sparrow Fur leaped at One Eye again, grabbing onto his leg. “Let me see my father!” she shouted.

One Eye easily kicked her off, then pinned her to the ground. Using his knees to keep her down, he grabbed his battle axe from his belt and raised it high above his head. Sparrow Fur’s eyes widened and she screamed in pain as the axe came down on her shoulder.

Gasps filled the clearings as the others were frozen in place from shock and horror.

“Stop!” Clear Sky shouted, rushing towards One Eye as he tore his axe from Sparrow Fur’s shoulder. He raised it again, this time aiming for her neck.

But before Clear Sky could reach them, a large figure came barreling out of the trees and knocked ONe Eye over.

“Get off her!” Thomas shouted, jumping on One Eye. “How dare you!”

The two were locked in a wrestling match, trying to pin the other.

Clear Sky knelt down beside Sparrow Fur. Her body twitched and her eyes were wide open, staring at the sky. She let out small sobs of pain. But suddenly, she gave one last twitch before closing her eyes.

“No…” Clear Sky brought her into his arms, then sighed with relief. Her chest was still rising. She was just unconscious.

She couldn’t be more than five years old.

Desperately, Clear Sky turned towards the others. “Someone, go get bandages.”

Instantly, the clearing broke into a frenzy as people scattered to find binding clothe.

Thomas and One Eye were still grappling on the ground, but Clear Sky didn’t care. He had to help Sparrow Fur.

Acorn Fur was the first to return with a few strips of thin clothe. She bent over the little girl and began wrapped it around her wounded shoulder. It quickly began soaked with blood, but the others were returning with more bandages. Slowly, the bleeding was brought under control.

“Is she gonna die?” Acorn Fur asked.

Clear sky sighed in relief. “I hope not,” he said. “But we need to get her home. The moorfolk have better healers than us.”

He realized that the sound of fighting had died down and turned. Finally the fight was over…

Thomas lay on his side, blood pooling from the open wound on his neck. His head lay a few lengths away, eyes still wide with desperate anger.

One Eye sat cleaning the blood from his axe. His face was splattered with the red life force.

“No…” Acadia muttered. “Thomas, no…” she turned around and rushed for the forest, but only made it a few footsteps before collapsing and retching onto the ground.

“He was just trying to defend his daughter.” Acorn Fur covered her mouth with her hands, tears rising into her eyes. “He didn’t deserve to die for that.”

Clear Sky swallowed the bile rising in his throat. “Get Sparrow Fur into one of the huts. She’s in no shape to travel,” he ordered. “One of you run ahead and make a bed.”

Acorn Fur took Sparrow Fur into her arms and walked off, careful not to jolt the girl too much. Acadia ran ahead.

Once they’d gone, Clear Sky slowly walked across the clearing to One Eye. He couldn’t find the words to address this.

One Eye looked up at him. A light splatter of blood spread across his eyes and nose. “He’s was a fool,” he rasped. “He could have known better than to challenge me. I’ve killed much stronger opponents.”

“Like that girl?” Clear Sky’s voice was full of malice. He could never string together enough words to describe how much he despised One Eye in that moment. “You nearly murdered a helpless little girl just because she wanted to see her father? Or did you do it for fun?”

One Eye shrugged dismissively. “That girl is too proud. It’s best for her to learn when to give up now because she’s older.”

Clear Sky drew an arrow instinctively and fired it at One Eye’s head. The man dodged easily, leaning to the side and letting the arrow soar past, lodging itself in a tree.

“I was defending my honor,” One Eye said.

“Honor?” Clear Sky growled. “You have no honor.” He took a step closer and fired another arrow, but One Eye dodged it just the same. “We have rules here!”

“Your rules are a joke,” One Eye barked.

Without thinking, Clear Sky launched himself at One Eye, wrapping his hands around the man’s neck.

Every instinct told him to squeeze harder, to choke this man out and watch the life drain from his eyes. But for a singular moment, One Eye’s smirk was replaced by Rainswept’s Flower’s gaping mouth as she tried desperately to take in air.

Clear Sky let go and stood a step back, trembling. “Get out of here,” he ordered, forcing his voice not to shake. “And don’t ever come back. If I see you in this forest again, I’ll kill you!”

One Eye glared at him. “You think you can kill me?” he growled. “I’m a god among men! I’ll never die! Especially not by your hands!”

He turned around and stomped out of the camp, disappearing into the trees.

Clear Sky took a deep breath. One Eye was gone, but Clear Sky still felt like a fool. How could he have let a grown man fight Sparrow Fur? He should have known One Eye wouldn’t show mercy.

What was he going to tell Gray Wing?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironic that people who lived six hundred years ago (based off cats who lived fifty years ago) are better at handling a deadly epidemic than the modern American government...

Gray Wing blinked awake and squinted. The sun was shining brightly through the small gaps in his hut. He felt cold and the hut felt bigger than usual. Sitting up, he realized the children must have already gotten up. He sat up and stretched, hoping they weren’t getting themselves in trouble.

Stepping out of the hut, Gray Wing realized it was already noon. But despite the shining sun, the air was crisp and cold. The grass was damp. It must have frosted over during the night and been melted in the sun. Tall Shadow was sitting on the flat rock, keeping watch. Lightning Tail and Shattered Ice were returning from a hunting trip, each holding a rabbit. Holly, Muddy and Lefty were practicing their hunting skills in the clearing.

He noticed a large crowd gathering around Wind Runner and Gorse Fur’s den. The couple was standing side by side, huge smiles on their faces.

“What’s going on?” He asked Jagged Peak, who was limping by.

His younger brother looks up, eyes bright. “Wind Runner is having another baby!” He announced. “Isn’t it great?”

“That is good news,” Gray Wing said, before freezing. Was now a good time to have a newborn in camp? If all went well this time, the baby wouldn’t be coming until next spring, but what if the blight of blades was still in the forest by then?

His thoughts were torn away as he spotted Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart playing near the edge of the clearing. He walked over to them. “Hey. Where’s Sparrow Fur?” Looking around, there was no sign of the little girl.

“She went to find our father,” Owl Eyes replied, his tone annoyed.

Gray Wing flinched. “She went into the forest alone?”

Owl Eyes shrugged. “Jagged Peak said she could. What’s the problem? We’re all allies now.”

“I suppose,” Gray Wing responded, realizing he probably shouldn’t be as worried as he was. But he didn’t like the idea of Thomas being anywhere near the kids. Not just that, but the forest could be dangerous for a little girl all alone. “But she shouldn’t be out there alone. We need to go find her.”

He spotted Jagged Peak again, who’d joined Holly in the center of the clearing. He beckoned him over.

“What’s up?” Jagged Peak said, limping up.

“Sparrow Fur went off to find Thomas. And you gave you permission!”

“Yeah,” Jagged Peak said. “What’s the problem?”

Gray Wing was stunned. “Jagged Peak, she’s four! You can’t let a four year old wander off into the woods alone!”

Jagged Peak frowned. “I’m sorry. She’s smart and strong, I thought she could handle herself. She just wanted to see her father.”

Gray Wing knew Jagged Peak was right, but couldn’t swallow his anger. “She’s my daughter. You should have asked me!”

Jagged Peak glanced away. “I really am sorry, Gray Wing. But the forest folk won’t let her get hurt. I’m sure she’ll run into a hunting party before she ever gets to their camp. She’s not as helpless as you think, Gray Wing. None of them are. You can’t protect them forever. That’s a lesson we all have to learn.”

As Jagged Peak turned away, Gray Wing called him back. “What do you mean a lesson we all have to learn? You don’t have kids.”

Jagged Peak leaned closer to Gray Wing, smiling excitedly. “I will soon,” he said. “Holly is expecting. I’m going to be a father!”

Gray Wing stepped back, eyes wide in shock. To him, Jagged Peak was still just a little boy, running around the cave, full of energy with no responsibility.

Then it struck him.

Jagged Peak was twenty four.

Where had the years gone?

“You know, I never understood you and Turtle Tail,” Jagged Peak went on. “You were always sitting close together and talking and I’ve never seen you smile so wide than when you looked at her. But now I understand. I love Holly. And I’ve never been happier.”

Gray Wing couldn’t help but notice the brightness in his brother’s eyes and the size of his smile. He’d looked happier than he had in fifteen years. The confidence he’d lost had been restored.

Gray Wing had promised his mother he’d take care of Jagged Peak. And he’d done his best to keep that promise. But by protecting him so fiercely, had he been holding him back?

At that moment, Thunder and Cloud Spots walked into camp, carrying herbs. They hurried across the clearing to Wind Runner’s hut. Thunder came walking back. “Everyone, gather near the flat rock,” he called. “I have an announcement.”

Gray Wing walked over to sit at the foot of the rock. As the others gathered, Thunder climbed up beside Tall Shadow.

“We must be extra vigilant with the sickness,” he said, seeming troubled. “We’ve all done well keeping it out of camp. But with Wind Runner’s baby on the way, we must be extremely careful. Sickness could spell disaster for a newborn and its mother. So I’d like to remind everyone to be careful while hunting. If you see an animal that’s sick, kill it and bury it so it doesn’t spread, they wash yourself in the river. In fact, it might be a good idea to wash ourselves whenever we come back to camp, just in case. That’s all.” He got down from the flat rock.

Gray Wing was about to get up to go about his day, before he noticed Thunder coming towards him.

“Is something wrong?” Gray Wing asked.

“I’m worried about this sickness,” Thunder replied. “None of us have ever seen it before, and Cloud Spots isn’t sure how to treat it. If it gets into camp…What do you think we should do?”

Gray Wing wished he could give Thunder an answer. But he didn’t know either. It wasn’t like he had more experience with this than the others. “I don’t know, Thunder,” he said honestly.

Thunder sighed in disappointment. “Okay. Thanks anyway.” He turned and walked away.

Gray Wing frowned, feeling his heart lurch. He wished he had all the answers. He wished he could be the perfect savior like people seemed to think he was. But he couldn’t even take a jog without losing his breath.

Maybe he should go hunting. At least than he’d feel like he was doing something to help.

But just when he climbed the slope, he spotted something racing straight toward him. He was sprinting so fast he tripped over a rock, but picked himself up and kept running.

As he drew closer, Gray Wing could see how disheveled he was, blue eyes wide with panic.

“Clear Sky?” Gray Wing called. He rushed out onto the moor to meet his brother. Upon seeing Gray Wing, Clear Sky skidding to a halt and collapsed to his knees. His chest was heaving as he tried to take him air, and sweat covered his brow. Had he ran all the way here from the forest?

Clear Sky looked miserable, and his expression only worsened as Gray Wing approached. “It’s all my fault!” he gasped. “I’m such an idiot! I should never...how could I…”

“What’s going on?” Gray Wing turned to see Jagged Peak approaching, along with Holly.

“It’s Sparrow Fur,” Clear Sky began. Gray Wing’s heart clenched. Had something happened to his daughter? “One Eye attacked her. Thomas tried to intervene, but he killed him!” He shook his head. “I never should have let One Eye into my camp..”

Gray Wing could hardly believe it. “Sparrow Fur...is she…?”

Clear Sky nodded. “It’s a deep wound, but she’ll live.”

Gray Wing swerved around to face Jagged Peak. He could see the guilt in his brother’s eyes, but that wasn’t enough. He glared at Holly. “Go back into camp,” he growled. “I need to talk to Jagged Peak alone.”

Holly opened her mouth to protest, then stopped. She glanced at Jagged Peak before leaning over to softly kiss his cheek. Then, she walked back into camp.

“I feel awful.” Clear Sky’s voice was cracking. “I’m so sorry, Gray Wing. This is all my fault.”

Gray Wing was trembling with both rage and terror. He glared at Jagged Peak, unblinking. “Not all of it. Our baby brother is at just as much fault.”

“I’m so sorry, Gray Wing,” Jagged Peak said desperately. “I should have asked you. But Sparrow Fur was so insistent. She wanted to go.”

“If Sparrow Fur wanted to jump into a raging river, would you let her?” Gray Wing growled. “If she insisted on eating a sick mouse, would you encourage it? You’ve never had a lick of sense in a single bone of your body. Sparrow Fur is fighting for her life because of you. How can you say you’re ready to be a father if you can’t even take care of your own niece?”

“How dare you!” Holly cried from the slope, rushing back to them. “Don’t you ever speak to Jagged Peak like that!”

“Is this why you got with Holly?” Jagged Peak growled. “You’re big brothers won’t stand up for you anymore, your best friend is dead- you had to find some other poor sap to defend you?” he mocked. “I hope she doesn’t think you’ll return the favor for the baby. You won’t be of much use!”

Gray Wing’s heard lurched to the side as Jagged Peak landed a mean punch. He was thrown to the ground and found it surprisingly hard to thrown Jagged Peak back off. Despite his injured leg, Jagged Peak had worked hard to build up the muscles in his arms.

“Stop!” He heard Clear Sky call. A moment later, Jagged Peak was being pulled off of him. “Fighting won’t help anyone!”

Gray Wing staggered up and saw Holly watching with cold fury. “Resolve this,” she growled. “But without fighting. And don’t you dare take out your own pain on Jagged Peak. I thought you were better than that, Gray Wing.” She spun around and stalked into camp.

Gray Wing’s eyes widened. He felt shame rise through him. How could he have let pain guide him? Jagged Peak had just gotten his confident back. What kind of brother was he, squashing it like that?

He was the oldest. He was supposed to be the protector.

“Look, Sparrow Fur is in bad shape,” Clear Sky said. “I’m sure she wants to come home. One Eye could-”

“He’s still in your camp?” Gray Wing snapped in astonishment.

“No!” Clear Sky growled. “I’m not that stupid! I banished him. But…” He glanced around. “Sparrow Fur needs to come home.”

“You think she’s in danger in the forest?” Gray Wing challenged. “Can’t you protect her from One Eye?”

Clear Sky shrugged helplessly.

Gray Wing shook his head, feeling angry again. He spun around to head back into the hollow. Clear Sky might end up the one on the ground next. “I need to go get my daughter,” he growled. “I helped raise her from a newborn. And as long as I live she will not be treated this way.”

Gray Wing went straight to the grass patch where Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart were playing.

“Sparrow Fur is hurt,” Gray Wing said gently. “She’s in the forest camp.”

Dismay spread over the boys’ faces. Taking it one thing at a time, Gray Wing decided not to tell them about Thomas yet.

“I’m going to go get her,” he went on. “Do you want to come with him?”

Owl Eyes nodded eagerly. “Of course I’ll come, Gray Wing.”

Pebble Heart seemed anxious. He shook his head. “I’ll stay here and be ready to treat Sparrow Fur when she gets home.”

“Good idea,” Gray Wing said. He had wanted Pebble Heart to come. Maybe the presence of her brothers would make Sparrow fur feel better. But Pebble Heart was right.

“Okay,” he said. “Owl Eyes, let’s go.”

Clear Sky walked beside them as they emerged from the hollow. “I’ll run ahead and tell the others to get Sparrow Fur ready,” he said.

Gray Wing nodded and felt relieved when Clear Sky rushed off. He still felt anger towards both him and Jagged Peak for their carelessness.

“Why was Sparrow Fur so insistent on visiting Thomas?” he asked Owl Eyes.

Owl Eyes shrugged. “She’s always been curious about him,” he said. “She never got to really know him since she was born out here. For the longest time, actually, she thought you were her father. But…”

Gray Wing’s heart felt heavy. “I’m not your father.” His voice was full of bitterness. So they didn’t have his blood, but why couldn’t he be there father?

“She just wants to know who he is,” Owl Eyes said. “We’re his blood, after all.”

Gray Wing had to stop. He needed to know the truth. “Owl Eyes, hold on. I need to tell you something. Your father…he’s dead.”

Owl Eyes stared at Gray Wing. “No...how? What happened? How could he be-”

“One Eye attacked Sparrow fur and Thomas stepped up to protect her,” Gray Wing explained. “He died protecting your sister. I’m so sorry, Owl Eyes. I should have told you sooner.”

The boy didn’t look up. His voice was shaking. “I can’t go with you. I need to go back to camp. I can’t...how could Clear Sky let someone like that into his group?”

Owl Eyes’ gaze was filled with grief and anger.

“Okay,” Gray Wing said.

Owl Eyes turned back to camp, his back slouched with misery.

Gray Wing turned as well to head for the forest. Once under the trees, dead leaves crunched beneath him. Finally, he reached Clear Sky’s clearing and found his brother waiting at the edge of camp. He led him to a sheltered spot beneath an oak tree where Sparrow Fur was sitting up. Thick bandages were wrapped around one shoulder, and her arm hung limp at her side.

Once she saw Gray Wing, her gaze brightened and she tried to stand up.

“Sit,” Blaine ordered firmly. “If you move to much, you might start bleeding again.”

Quick Water was smashing up some marigold leaves against a rock. She scooped some up and spread it over the bandages. “Let that all soak in,” she said. “It’ll stop infection.”

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Gray Wing said.

Blaine nodded. “I don’t know much about herbs, but I do no one to dress a wound.”

A little boy, Oliver, walked up with a pot full of water. “Here you go,” he said to Sparrow Fur. “It’s been great having another kid in camp. Lavender’s still too little to talk to, and no one’s so interested in what I have to say.”

Sparrow Fur nodded to him gratefully. “Thanks,” he said.

Though he admired how kind everyone was to Sparrow Fur, Gray Wing didn’t want to stay for too long.”

“It’s time for you to go home, Sparrow Fur,” clear Sky said. “Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart are waiting for you. And there’s great news- Jagged Peak and Holly are expecting a baby.”

But Sparrow Fur was hardly paying attention. “If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to stay here,” she said.

Gray Wing blinked. “Don’t you want to be with your brothers and friends?”

“It’ll be nice to see them once in a while,” Sparrow Fur responded. “But I like it here.”

“You were attacked here!” Gray Wing exclaimed.

“If you let her stay, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Clear Sky said. But his eyes betrayed he was just as surprised as Gray Wing.

Gray Wing shot his brother a skeptical look. Clear Sky had sprinted across the clearing, terrified that One Eye would hurt her again.

Sparrow Fur shifted, trying to stand, then let out a yelp of pain.

Oliver bent down to adjust the moss and ferns in her bed. Sparrow Fur’s eyelids drooped with fatigue.

She was still weak and in no shape to travel, even if Gray Wing carried her back home. “Okay,” he said. “She needs to stay put for now. But I want her home as soon as she’s healed.”

“You can stay here with her,” Clear Sky said. “You’re welcome to hunt and make a bed.”

“It would be nice to catch up with you,” Quick Water urged.

For a moment, Gray Wing considered. But as much as he wanted to keep Sparrow Fur close, he didn’t like the idea of staying in Clear Sky’s camp. The forest had never been one of his favorite places. And as much as Clear Sky’s judgement was clouded, he would do anything he could to help and protect the little girl.

He sighed. “No, I need to go.”

“We’ll come get you when Sparrow Fur is ready to travel,” Blaine said gently.

Clear Sky had beckoned a few of the others closer. “Acorn Fur, I want you to hunt for Sparrow Fur. And Quick Water, see if you can find more marigold. All of you, keep yourselves alert while out of camp. You know what for.”

Sparrow Fur was in good hands. There was no need for Gray Wing to stay. He backed away into the trees, trying not to feel hurt as no one called good-bye.

The sun was setting by the time Gray Wing reached the tree line. A chill wind blew over from the moor, making ice form on his bones.

Gray Wing grew to a stop. It seemed like such a rewardless effort to trek back across the moor. What was he even going home to? He would need to apologize to Jagged Peak, but he couldn’t bring himself to it just yet. He needed time to forgive his brother first. Thunder stated they needed him, but he knew the truth. When Thunder asked for advice, Gray Wing could give him nothing. Tall Shadow was always on lookout. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart could take care of themselves. Everyone knew how to hunt.

They didn’t need him.

Instead, Gray Wing turned for the clearing with the four oak trees. Many of his friends were buried here. By now, the ground was covered with dead leaves, covering the mound of earth.

Gray Wing shivered and wrapped himself in his cloak. He turned his attention to the sky, willing the spirits to appear and tell him what he needed to do. But no one appeared.

Then a voice spoke.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from this place.” River stepped up beside Gray Wing. “Tonight is cold. Why don’t you come back to my island with me? I sense you need someone to talk to.”

Gray Wing looked up, startled. But River was already walking away.

He turned. “You coming?”

Gray Wing glanced at the grave. ‘Okay.” He stood and followed River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long but interesting one. And for those curious, I'd imagine Gray Wing and Clear Sky are both in their mid to late thirties. They not so baby anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Thunder sat at the edge of the hollow, looking out across the moor. The sun was setting, but there was still no sign of Gray Wing.

Three weeks had passed.

Every day the temperature dropped. The grass and plants freezed over at night then thawed in the morning sun.

After two days, Thunder had visited Clear Sky to see if Gray Wing had decided to stay with his brother. But Clear Sky claimed he’d gone home after seeing Sparrow Fur. The following day, Tall Shadow had sent out a search party, but they’d come back with nothing. Thunder found himself watching for his uncle each time he went hunting.

No one could figure out where Gray Wing had gone. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart been going out every day, wandering as far away from camp as they were allowed. Somethings Lightning Tail or Thunder went out with them to cover more ground. But still, no sign of him.

Something was wrong.

Thunder walked back into camp. Tall Shadow sat on the flat rock, gazing out across the moor. Thunder came over to her. “Have you seen Gray Wing?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Nothing. He should have been back three weeks ago. What could have happened to him?”

A lot of things could have happened to him, Thunder realized. Bears, wolves, rogues. He could have fled into an unstable tunnel and been buried alive. He could have had one of his breathing attacks and died without anyone there to help him.

Maybe he’d contracted the sickness, and had isolated himself all this time to protect the camp.

“I’ll keep watch through the night,” Tall Shadow said.

“I’ll go out and look for him again,” Thunder said, glancing anxiously towards the forest.

Tall Shadow shook her head. “It’s too dangerous in the dark. Go to bed, Thunder.”

Thunder sighed and settled down beside the rock. He wanted to be the first to see Gray Wing when he returned.

Just as the sun vanished under the dark sky, he managed to drift off. But the night did not go by smoothly. He was woken many times by the smallest of sounds. An owl hooting, a wolf howling.

It seemed like only minutes before warmth touched his skin. He opened his eyes to see the sun peeking out over the horizon.

Thunder rose and stretched. It felt like all his limbs had cramped.

Suddenly, Tall Shadow stood up. “Someone’s approaching the camp!” she called.

Thunder raised his head to see the dark outline of a man against the horizon. “Gray Wing!” he called excitedly. He raced up the slope.

But as he approached, he realized it was not his uncle, but his father. What was Clear Sky doing here?

“Have you seen Gray Wing?” he asked once Clear Sky was close enough.

Clear Sky stopped in front of him. “No,” he replied, confused. “He hasn’t come home yet?”

Thunder shook his head.

Clear Sky frowned. “That’s weird. He’s usually more responsible than that.”

“Thunder! Clear Sky!” Tall Shadow called from her rock. She jumped down to join them as they approached. “Why have you come here, Clear Sky?” she asked.

Clear Sky looked concerned. “It’s the sickness. I’m afraid some of my people might have been exposed to it. But I don’t know what to do if it gets into camp.”

“We’ve already made plans,” Thunder explained. “If the sickness were to get into camp, only those like Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt- those that can heal- can go near them. And we’re being careful about hunting. If we see a sick animal, we kill it and bury it so it can’t spread. And we always wash off before coming back to camp.”

“If anyone gets sick, they need to be more isolated,” Clear Sky said. “I’ve been thinking...part of the forest is still burned from the fire. Few animals go there because there’s nothing to eat. It might be a good place to move our camps. We’d leave anyone who’s sick in camp, away from the healthy people.”

Thunder didn’t like the sound of that. And he could see Tall Shadow didn’t either. “We’ll talk more about it at the next full moon meeting,” she said.

Clear Sky hesitated, then nodded. “Good idea. It’s tonight, anyway.” With a wave good-bye, he headed back onto the moor.

The rest of the day stretched on for what felt like ages. Thunder went out to hunt once, and spent half the time looking for Gray Wing.

The moon couldn’t rise sooner. He hoped someone at the meeting would know where Gray Wing was.

He turned and walked back into the hollow, only to be stopped by Wind Runner.

The brunette had a worried look in her eyes. She was holding her baby close, wrapped carefully in a blanket. Gorse Fur stood at her side, his hands on his wife’s shoulders.

“Is something wrong?” Thunder said.

“Gorse Fur and I have decided to leave,” she said. She glanced down at her stomach. It was hardly even swelling. “It’s not safe to be in a large group. Not with the threat of sickness.”

Thunder’s throat felt dry. “You’re leaving? But where will you go?”

“To our old home,” Wind Runner, gazing out across the moor. “We’ll go back to being rogues and we’ll raise our children as such. I’m sorry, Thunder. I just…” She glanced down at the baby girl in her arms. “I have to protect my family.”

“Thank you for everything,” Gorse Fur said. “We’ll be going now. Stay safe.”

Thunder didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say anything to get them to stay, and watched helplessly as the couple climbed up the slope and onto the moor.

Gorse Fur cast a regretful glance back into the camp “Good-bye.”


	14. Chapter 14

As the sun went down, it cast shafts of scarlet light through the clouds. The breeze was chilly, throwing dead leaves around the clearing.

Winter was coming.

Thunder noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see Clear Sky entering the clearing, followed by his people.

“Hello,” Clear Sky said to Tall Shadow and Thunder.

“Hello,” Tall Shadow responded. “Let’s talk on the rock. Everyone will be able to hear-”

She broke off at the sound of crunching leaves. Across the clearing, River had emerged.

“River!” Thunder exclaimed. “It’s good to see you.”

River waved in greeting. “Hello, Thunder.”

The bushes behind River rustled again. And a moment later Thunder gasped as Gray Wing slipped out. His shoulders were bunched and his head was down.

Thunder sagged with relief. Gray Wing was safe! He hurried over to great his uncle. “Gray Wing, where have you been?” he demanded. Relief and anger merged in his heart. “We thought something had happened. How could you run off without telling anymore?”

Gray Wing didn’t raise his head. “Sparrow Fur wanted to stay in the forest. I didn’ want to go home without her. I just needed some time alone.”

“For three weeks?” Thunder growled.

“He was fine,” River said. “He stayed with me on my island.”

“And that’s where I’ll be staying for a little longer,” Gray Wing added. “I need some time.”

“Time for what?” Thunder asked. “Gray Wing, we need you in the hollow.”

Gray Wing met his gaze. Thunder flinched, seeing pain and anger in his uncle’s eyes. “Do you? You and Tall Shadow are doing just fine without me.”

“But you’re a great leader, too,” Thunder said. “We were all fine working together.”

Gray Wing shook his head. “You’ve grown big and smart, Thunder. I don’t want to hold you back and more. It’s time I stop worrying about those who don’t need it, and figure out what I need to do for myself.”

Thunder was shocked into silence.

Tall Shadow stepped forward. “I understand what you mean, Gray Wing, but you could have told us three weeks ago. You had us scared half to death!”

Gray Wing nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

The breeze had grown into a strong wide, banishing the clouds from the sky to reveal the full moon.

Clear Sky climbed onto the Great Rock. “Let’s get this meeting started.”

The others found places to sit in the grass. Thunder noticed a blonde woman had slipped out of the shadows and sat near the edge of the clearing. He recognized her as the pretty young girl who’d talk to him a few meetings ago.

She stared at him, her green gaze intense. Then turned away to watch Clear Sky.

Thunder shivered. She didn’t seem to be part of Clear Sky’s group. Where had she come from and what was she doing here?

Tall Shadow followed Clear Sky onto the rock. “Before we start, has the sickness reached your camp?”

Clear Sky shook his head. “We found a few rabbits with swollen stomachs and strange red rings on their skin, and disposed of them.”

“There was also the fox by the road,” Duncan added. “It had a swollen stomach and red rings.”

Quick Water nodded. “I saw it, too. And a squirrel with bumps and missing fur.”

“I found a dead duck by the river,” River contributed.

“Cloud Spots Dappled Pelt, you know herbs,” Shattered Ice said. “Is there anyway we could treat it?”

Cloud Spots stood up, but looked uncomfortable. “I’d advised tansy to slow infection. But I don’t know a cure. Sorry.”

“What about you, River?” Tall Shadow asked. “Do you know this sickness?”

River shook his head. “No, but a few friends in the village have said it’s in their home, too. Along with many other towns in the area. Whatever it is, it’s very contagious.”

“If that’s the case, than we should separate,” Gray Wing spoke up. “Our groups must not mix. We should set up boundaries and stick to them.”

Thunder’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Last time we had boundaries, it caused nothing but trouble.”

Gray Wing ignored him. “We have many good leaders in both groups. What if we broke into smaller and multiple groups? We could spread out across the land. It’ll be safer like that.”

“I like the swamp,” Tall Shad said. “I’d love to live there. And it would be far enough away from anyone else.”

Thunder stared at her in disbelief. “You want to leave the hollow? But I need you. Who else is thinking about leaving?” He glared down at the crowd.

“Thunder, this isn’t about deceit or betrayal,” Clear Sky said. “Gray Wing is right. We’d be splitting up to save lives. Maybe, once the sickness is gone, we can come back together.”

Thunder gritted his teeth, ready to argue, before deflating. He did not have the control to keep his group together. If Tall Shadow or some of the others wanted to leave, who was he to stop them?

“We need to think about this before making such a huge decision,” Tall Shadow said. “I’ll stay with Thunder on the moor. Clear Sky, you take your people back into the forest, and Gray Wing will go with River to his island.

Thunder didn’t object, but he wished Gray Wing would come home with him. “Will Sparrow Fur come home once she’s healed?” he asked Clear Sky.

Clear Sky shrugged. “That’s her decision to make.”

With that, the meeting was over. Thunder was a little disappointed that the spirits hadn’t come back to guide them or tell them if they were on the right path. Plus, now there was a threat of division. He didn’t want his group to split up.

Weren’t they supposed to unite or die? How would dividing into more groups help?

Then he noticed a presence at his side and turned to see the strange blonde girl. He blushed, realizing she was standing so close.

“My name’s Star,” she said with a smile. “I was named after the pretty flowers with five petals that glow at night. If you look in my eyes, you can see it.”

She stood on her toes to get close to Thunder’s face, he leaned away. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

“Nice to meet you,” he said. Quickly, he turned away and approached Lightning Tail. He felt awkward, unsure what to say to her. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to, or one he liked.

“I’ve heard a lot about you!” Star called. “You’re just as big as they say!”

Thunder pushed his way through his group to the ground, then turned. “Let’s get home,” he said. He wouldn’t let Star know she’d flustered him. 

As he led his group up the slope, he fell into step with Tall Shadow.

“Hey,” he said. “Did you really mean it earlier? About living across the Thunderpath.”

Tall Shadow shrugged. “I just think it’s so…beautiful.”

“It’s a swamp.”

“Only some of it,” Tall Shadow said. “But the flowers and trees are so lush and pretty. The air is misty and refreshing. It just feels special, I guess. It looks so untouched by people, like a secret place. I’d love to explore it.”

“But what would you tell the others? I need you to help lead them,” Thunder said. He and Tall Shadow didn’t often see eye-to-eye, but he valued her input and levelheadedness. He needed her.

“Stop worrying,” Tall SHadow said. “I’m going back to the hollow for now. There’s time to think about it.”

Thunder felt no assurance at her words. Was this what Pebble Heart meant when he said things would change and he wouldn’t like it?


	15. Chapter 15

Clear Sky led his group back to camp, moving quickly through the trees. The forest floor was dappled by starlight. Blaine had stayed behind to watch the children, but he rushed out of cmp to meet them.

“Something’s wrong with Lavender!” he said urgently.

Fear clawed at Clear Sky’s heart. He hurried after Blaine to his hut that he shared with Misty’s children.

Lavender lay bundled up in her blanket, sleeping on her back peacefully.

Clear Sky bent down beside her. “Lavender?” he said softly.

Lavender blinked her eyes up sleepily before closing them again.

“What’s the problem?” Clear Sky said. “She seems fine. Just tired.”

Blaine glared at him. “She’s not fine!” He gently prodded the baby, then put his hand in front of her face. He moved it around, but Lavender didn’t react. “She’s not focusing. Something’s wrong.”

“I knew it.” A sneering voice said from behind.

Clear Sky whirled around to face One Eye, who stood just a few lengths away with a mocking gleam in his eye. Shawn stood beside him, frowning with guilt and fear.

“What’s going on?” Clear Sky demanded. Glancing at Blaine, he saw the same expression that Shawn wore. “What did you know? Wait, where’s Sparrow Fur?” His eyes traveled to the place where her bed was, but she wasn’t there. Looking around camp, he couldn’t stop her.

One Eye snorted. “No need to worry about that stupid brat,” he sneered.

A sudden cry of distress sounded from a nearby tree. He turned, knowing there was a large hollow under its roots. But the hollow was covered with a thick barrier of twigs that had been weaved together.

“Clear Sky!” Sparrow Fur called. “Help me!”

Clear Sky turned back to One Eye, stepping forward. He straightened his back and raise his chin. “Let her go,” he growled.

One Eye held his gaze steadily. “Don’t order me around,” he snapped. “This is my territory now.”

Clear Sky froze, stunned by such a ridiculous claim. One Eye stepped forward, so close his chest nearly brushed Clear Sky’s.

“These people need a leader to protect them from the sickness,” One Eye said. “And I’m the guy who can do that.”

Clear Sky glanced around. His people were bunched together, exchanging bewildered changes. He knew if they all ganged up on him, One Eye would go down easily. So why did the rogue look so confident? He was outnumbered one to eight.

Unless he expected Blaine and Shawn to support and protect him. Blaine would stay back to protect Lavender and Oliver and Clear Sky believed Shawn was too cowardly to engage in a fight if he didn’t know which side would win. As for the others, Quick Water had shown her distrust in him, but he knew she was loyal. She wouldn’t turn against a long time friend just to aid a sneaky rogue. Nigel had been by his side for a long time now, and the two had grown close. But he didn’t know about the others. Acadia and Duncanhadn’t been with the group for so long, and he could see Duncan giving him a hostile glare.

In the worst case scenario, it would be four against four.

“Get out of here,” Clear Sky growled. “Or we’ll cut you.”

One Eye laughed heartily. “I may only have one eye, but I see everything,” he sneered. “I watched these people carefully in the time I was here. And I noticed they don’t all like you so much, Clear Sky.”

Blaine and Acorn Fur shouted their protests.

“Shut up!” One Eye growled. “I noticed something else, too. You don’t actually know how to keep your people in line. You think you’re so clever, guarding your territory. But you’re a coward.”

“I don’t need to keep my people in line,” Clear Sky argued. “I’m only here to help them survive.”

“Then you’re a fool!” One Eye snapped. “A delusion fool!”

One Eye turned his attention to Blaine, who stepped forward. Clear Sky noticed he was gripping his arm, as if in pain. One Eye nodded to him, and he pulled his sleeve up.

Clear Sky gasped in surprise. On Blaine’s bicep was a deep wound in the shape of a circle inside a diamond, like an eye. It was still bleeding, dripping down his arm.

“He and Shawn now bare my mark,” One Eye said proudly. “And the rest of them will too, before the sun rises.”

“But what will you do about the sickness?” Clear Sky asked, hardly able to believe this.

“That’s for my people to know,” One Eye responded. “And you’re not one of my people. Now get out of my camp.”

Clear Sky didn’t move. “Come on!” He called. “He can’t take on all of us.”

Acorn Fur and Acadia drew their weapons, but no one else moved. Blaine shook his head. “No, Clear Sky. You don’t understand.”

One Eye smirked. He raised one hand, and snapped his fingers.

The underground that surrounded the clearing rustled. From all sides, rogues Clear Sky had never seen before emerged. They were all scrawny, their knives glinting in the moonlight Clear Sky’s eyes widened in horror.

“You didn’t think I’d come without back up, did you?” One Eye asked, feining innocence. “Even you can’t be that stupid, Clear Sky.”

Now Clear Sky was the outnumbered one. They would never win like this. His heart beat against his chest.

“I told you to leave, Clear Sky,” One Eye said. “I won’t kill you. I can do far worse things to you than that. If you stay, you can’t find out what they are.”

Clear Sky cast one final glance at his people. His people! They all bunched together, looking uneasy. He narrowed his eyes determinedly. He wouldn’t abandon them. He’d be back.

But Duncan wouldn’t look at him. Clear Sky winced. Did they want him to come back?

Defeated, Clear Sky hung his head and turned. But after a few steps, he noticed Sparrow Fur pushing against her prison helplessly.

He couldn’t leave her here.

Clear Sky turned to walk towards the hollow. The rogues parted to let him through.

As soon as he was out of the circle, he sprang forward towards the hollow tree. “Stand back!” he shouted. Not waiting for Sparrow Fur to move, he stomped into the hollow, shattering the twig barrier.

Sparrow Fur climbed through the hole and Clear Sky pushed her in front of himself, breaking into a run. From behind, he heard One Eye let out a shout of rage, then the footsteps of the rogues following.

But Clear Sky knew the forest better than any of them. He shoved Sparrow Fur threw the trees. But she was lagging immensely and he finally picked her up and broke into a sprint. He dodged over bunches and brambles, jumped narrow streams and weaved through trees. He knew he just had to get out of their sight. They wouldn’t be able to sense him.

At last the furious shouts died down. Clear Sky didn’t turn around until he broke out of the trees with Sparrow Fur in his arms. He collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath, the looked over his shoulder.

No one had followed them.

He let Sparrow Fur go and she slid onto the ground. “What are we going to do?” she asked.

Clear Sky took a deep breath, but didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to do. He’d lost his home and his followers.

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Eye really went from zero to a hundred within three chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Gray Wing sat at the edge of the island, watching River fish with a black haired woman named Layla. The sun glittered off the water’s surface as the two harpooned fish and brought them up to the surface.

As the days went on, Gray Wing was becoming more and more accustomed to the taste of fish. But each bite settled in his stomach with guilt. He didn’t like relying on River and Layla for food. But neither of them seemed to mind hunting for him. And they could usually bring up more than enough fish within only an hour or two.

But he couldn’t live the rest of his life like this. He already felt heavier than usually, and his stamina had deceased. He needed to get back home were he could care for himself.

Night pulled another fish onto the camp. “Look at how big this one is!” she said.

“I once caught a fish that had to be at least three lengtsh long,” River said.

Gray Wing stood and walked over to them. “I’m gonna go hunting.”

“I’ll come with you,” River responded.

Gray Wing nodded and took the lead, using the stepping stones to get to the river bank. Once on the other side, Gray Wing drew his spear, all senses alert. But before they got far, he spotted Taylor, another rogue who’d left Clear Sky’s group to join River. She was leaned over a duck near a clump of ferns.

Gray Wing stopped, not wanting to disturb Taylor. But then he noticed that the duck’s stomach was bloated and many of its feathers were missing.

“Get away!” he warned. “It’s sick.”

Taylor nodded. “Just like the others. Don’t worry, I won’t touch it.”

River peered over Gray Wing’s shoulder, then shook his head. “The sickness is spreading faster and faster.”

Taylor scoffed. “It was a good idea to seperate, but how will we know if the others are having the same problem?”

“I know it’s on the moor,” Gray Wing said somberly. “We found a dead mouse around the time all of this sprung up.”

Taylor backed away from the duck. “I’m gonna head back to the island.”

River nodded. “Layla and I caught plenty of fish. Could you cook them for us?”

“Sure.” Taylor turned away towards the stepping-stones.

Gray Wing and River continued on.

“I could teach you to hunt on land,” Gray Wing suggested. “On the moor they say I’m a fantastic hunter.”

River murmured his agreement, though Gray Wing noticed an amused glint in his eyes.

“Okay,” Gray Wing began. “I know ducks live around here. So all we have to do is find a nest.”

River nodded.

Hunting ducks would be the same as hunting hawks in the mountains. Gray Wing nodded with confidence.

He led the way toward the bank, traveling downstream. “Do you know where any of the ducks live?”

River pointed towards the bank, where a trail of luxuriant plants were growing. “They like to eat those. I’d imagine there’ll be a nest somewhere around here.”

Gray Wing suddenly pulled to a halt as he heard a faint quack. Listening carefully, he crept closer to the bank and brushed past the long grass. In a small clearing, the grass smashed down, was a small nest. A duck had just settled down, seeming to for a nap. Gray Wing realized he was downwind. The duck had no idea he was there.

Quick as lightning, he stabbed his spear into the nest. The duck onto had time to give out one alarmed quack before it went limp. Gray Wing turned back to River, pleased with himself.

River’s mouth was askew. “You know we have plenty of food back at camp.”

Gray Wing look the duck over for injuries, but could it was healthy. He looked back to River and frowned. “I know,” he sighed. “But I hate feeling useless.”

River gave him a sympathetic look. “Gray Wing, you deserve a break. I’ve seen how stressed everything was making you. I’m glad my island could serve as a get away. But if you’re feeling ready now...maybe there’s someone else this duck could feed? Maybe some young boys and a little girl?”

Gray Wing blinked in surprise. River was right. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Pebble Heart, Owl Eyes or poor Sparrow Fur.

He didn’t even know if she’d healed yet. Or how Pebble Heart’s training to become a healer was. And how was Owl Eyes coping? Had he told the others about Thomas?

“I am ready,” he said to River. “And it’s time I went home.”

River nodded. “I know. But if you ever need a break, you know where to find me.”

Gray Wing frowned. He’d grown close to River- the sleek man was probably the closest friend he had now. “Why don’t you come back to the hollow with me? Taylor and Layla could come-”

River shook his head.

“We agreed that we’d stay separate and isolate ourselves,” River said. “Besides, I’ve lived on this island for as long as I can remember. I could never imagine living anywhere else.”

Gray Wing sighed. “I’ll miss you, River. Thanks for you help. I’ll come to visit once the sickness has passed.”

If it ever passed.

Gray Wing pushed down the thought and waved good-bye to RIver, before turning towards the moor.

It didn’t take long for the soft grass to give way to tough moorland. Excitement made him shudder. He would miss River, but he couldn’t wait to see the kids again. 

Suddenly, he heard voices from a pile of boulders ahead. He headed towards them. Halfway there, he spotted someone sitting on top of the highest rock.

“Wind Runner!” he called, surprised. “What are you doing so far away from camp?”

Wind Runner slid down from the rock cautiously. She held a bundle in her arm, which Gray Wing guessed was her baby, Moth Flight. “I’m not on my own,” she replied. “I’ve got Gorse Fur and Moth Flight.”

Gray Wing followed Wind Runner around the rocks to find a small cave. A structure had been built out of logs and branches to stabilize it, similarly to one of the houses in the village. Gorse Fur sat by the entrance, sewing together what looked to be a new blanket out of scrappy cloth.

He looked up when they approached. “Gray Wing,” he said. “It’s good to see you.”

Gray Wing eyed the structure. “Did you two leave the group? Isn’t this your old home.”

Wind Runner nodded. “It was the safest option.” She put a hand on her swollen stomach. “A newborn will be very vulnerable to the sickness. If the sickness were to get into camp…”

Gray Wing nodded in understanding. “But you’ll come back after it’s gone, right?”

“We’ll see,” Wind Runner responded. “For now, I’m making my own group out here.”

“Really?”

Wind Runner shrugged. “Well, first I’m securing a home for my family. You said it yourself. Us moorfolk have plenty of good leaders. Maybe those leaders should make their own groups.”

Gray Wing knew she was right. “Look after yourself, then,” he said. “I’m heading home now. Do you want this duck?”

Wind Runner shook her head. “We’re fine, but thank you.”

Gray Wing was relieved she’d refused. He wanted something to bring to Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart, as sort of a gift. They’d never tasted duck before.

As he turned to leave, he spotted another woman watching from the shadows of the cave. She had long, black hair and brown eyes.

“Melanie,” Wind Runner called. “This is Gray Wing.”

Melanie came forward and nodded to Gray Wing. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said. “I see we both have a passion for the darker colors.”

He looked her up and down, and realized her clothes were the same shade of dark gray as his cloak. He smiled, amused. “It’s nice to meet you, too,” he said politely. “Are you coming to live with us?”

Gray Wing shook his head. “I have my own home,” he explained.

“I see,” Melanie said. “I’ll walk with you.”

Surprised but pleased, Gray Wing nodded. He said farewell to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, then walked off.

“How are Wind Runner and Gorse Fur doing out here?” Gray Wing asked, feeling awkward.

Melanie shrugged. “Fine. They’re not as happy as they used to be, but I think they just have to be used to being alone again.”

“So why’d you join their group?” Gray Wing asked curiously.

“I used to live on the outskirts of town, but me and my older brother , Douglas, decided to move onto the moor when the sickness started,” she said. “He died about a month ago saving me from a wolf- see?”

She pulled up her shirt nearly to her bosom and revealed a long scar on the stomach.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Your brother must have been great.”

Melanie walked with Gray Wing until the hollow came into view. She stopped. “I’ll leave you here. Good-bye.”

“Bye,” Gray Wing said. He watched as she walked off across the moor, head high with confidence.

As he approached camp, Gray Wing noticed Tall Shadow sitting on her rock, watching the horizon with a smile. Gray Wing followed her gaze and realized she was looking towards the Thunderpath.

Then she turned and noticed him.

“Gray Wing!” she called, then jump down to meet him. “It’s good to see you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” Gray Wing replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an explanation for Slate's new name: Melanie is french name meaning "Black" or "dark". Imagine her as like a medieval big titty goth gf


	17. Chapter 17

Thunder crouched in the grass with narrowed eyes, watching the deer herd. It was very rare of them to be out on the open moor like this, and he didn’t want to waste this opportunity. 

The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon. As night fell, it brought with it a chilling breeze that would seen cause the grass to frost over.

Owl Eyes and Lightning Tail sat on either side of him, walking. Owl Eyes was fidgeting impatiently.

“Don’t move,” Thunder warned him. “You see that buckby the rock?” He pointed toward the furthest deer from its herd, a young buck. It was nibbling on the grass near a small pile of rocks. “Lightning Tail, I want you to run towards herd and chase them away. Owl Eyes, you stay here and cut off the buck when it comes this way.”

“I’m ready,” Owl Eyes said.

“Okay. Lightning Tail go!”

Lightning Tail shot out of their hiding spot, running straight for the herd with a warning whoop. The deer all jumped in alarm and fled towards the forest. For a moment the young buck didn’t know where to go, before it skipped off in panic. Thunder rushed for it, and the buck changed course to held for Owl Eyes.

The young boy leaped out of hiding, his sword at the ready. The deer skidded to a halt, backing away. It swung its head back and forth, looking for another way out. But Thunder had already caught up.

He leaped onto the buck’s back and stabbed his sword into its neck, the jumped back before it collapsed.

“Nice!” Owl Eyes exclaimed, coming over to examine their catch.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Thunder said as Lightning Tail came back.

But Thunder’s satisfaction ebbed away as he took a closer look at the buck. It wasn’t fat and plump, but just bloated from sickness. It’s body smelled rank and some of its fur was missing, revealing red rings.

“Owl Eyes, stay back,” Thunder ordered sharply. “Better yet, go start digging a hole somewhere for us to bury this thing.” No wonder it had wandered so far from its herd. It had been sick. “It’s too big for us to wrap in leaves. We’ll have to carry it. But we’ll wash off in the river, afterwards.”

Owl Eyes rushed off to start digging their hole, while Thunder and Lightning Tail heaved the buck onto their shoulders. Thunder covered his nose with his shirt and gestured for Lightning Tail to do the same. They couldn’t risk catching this sickness, especially without the cure.

Owl Eyes had already dug a sizeable hole by the time they caught up. They set the buck down and helped make it big enough, before dumping the body and covering it with dirt.

Thunder stood back. “Let’s go wash off now. You too, Owl Eyes. Just in case.”

He led the way towards the river.

“It’s getting harder to catch prey,” Owl Eyes complained. “Everything is sick now.”

“I know,” Lightning Tail agreed. “Separating might have helped, but we can’t tell that to the wildlife. The sickness keeps spreading.”

“Until we find a cure, all we can do is avoid the sickness as much as possible,” Thunder said.

After a quick wash off in the river, they redressed and headed for camp, stopping along the way to collect what they’d already caught.

“Nothing but a scrawny rabbit and a few pigeons,” Thunder muttered. “This leaf-bare might be tougher than usual.”

“Still better than in the mountains,” Lightning Tail said.

As they neared camp, Thunder froze as a familiar voice sounded from the bushes.

“That’s not a lot of food for someone so big!”

A moment later, Star stepped into the light, her green eyes sparkling. Thunder could see what she’d meant before. Around the iris of her eye were yellow specks in the shape of a star.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He blushed, heard pounding and mouth drying up.

Star smiled, amused. “Quite a comeback.” She looked to Lightning Tail. “Is he always this talkative?”

Lightning Tail narrowed his eyes. “Thunder doesn’t like strangers,” he said evenly. “And neither do we. Now excuse us.”

Lightning Tail stalked off towards camp. He paused, realizing Thunder wasn’t following.

“But it’s so early,” Star said, glancing at the sky. “Don’t you want to watch the sunset? Besides, there’s still enough light for us to exchange hunting techniques.”

“Come on, Thunder,” Lightning Tail urged, seeming annoyed. “We need to get home. We’ve got mouths to feed.”

“You guys go ahead,” Thunder said. “I think I’ll go catch something for myself.”

Lightning Tail rolled his eyes. “I thought we were supposed to be keeping our distance?” he said tersely.

“I’m not sick,” Star said, taking a step forward. “See? No rings, no bloating. Just me.”

Thunder gave Lightning Tail a hard stare. “Take Owl Eyes back to camp.”

Lightning Tail glared at Thunder, but didn’t argue. He beckoned for Owl Eyes to follow, then stalked away. Owl Eyes blinked in confusion before following.

Thunder winced. He and Lightning Tail hadn’t fought since they were little. And even then it had never been over anything big. He didn’t like fighting with his best friend.

But when he turned back to Star, it all melted away.

“Have you seen the secret garden?” she asked/

Thunder shook his head.

“Follow me!” she rushed off.

Thunder raced after her towards the river. But before they reached it she suddenly turned into a thick copse of trees and ferns. Beyond the ferns was a babbling brook, bubbling along the stones and flowing into the river like a waterfall. On either side the bank sparkled with a rainbow of flowers.

“It’s not so pretty in the winter,” Star said softly. “It probably won’t even be as beautiful tomorrow.”

“It’s wonderful here.” Thunder looked away, eyes wide like a child. Ever since taking over as leader, his life had been fast paced with stress and unanswered questions. He hadn’t thought to slow down and appreciate how beautiful his world was.

He suddenly jolted. Maybe Star could answer his questions.

“Hey, do you know about a flower called the Blazing Star?”

Star nodded. “Yeah. It grows on the other side of Thunderpath. Why?”

He blushed. Had she seen the ghosts before? If he mentioned them, she might think he was insane. “I heard someone mention it. What do you know about it?”

“It’s a healing herb,” Star Flower said.

“Really?” Thunder smiled, excited. Maybe it would help them find a cure for the sickness.

Star sat down on the hillock, looking out across the brook. Thunder joined her. “Tell me about yourself,” she said. “Have you always lived on the moor?”

“For as long as I can remember,” Thunder said. “But I was born in the village. My uncle brought me here to raise me after my mother died.”

“What about your father?” Star asked.

Thunder shrugged. “He didn’t want me. We’re on better terms now, though.”

“I’m so sorry,” Star said sympathetically. “What a terrible man.”

“He’s not so bad now,” Thunder said. He felt uncomfortable talking about Clear Sky like this. “He made mistakes, but he’s trying to turn himself around now. What about you? I’ve never seen you around here.”

“I was born on the moor,” Star said. “But I like to keep to myself. Then I heard about these strange mountain people forming groups and I went to the four oaks to find out more.”

“You’re not like other rogues,” Thunder said.

Star glanced at him, amused. “Why do you say that?”

Thunder blushed. “Well, you just seem...softer.” He wanted to say prettier but held his tongue.

Star suddenly gasped with excitement. “Oh! Look! The sun is setting!” She pointed towards the horizon.

The sky was streaked with scarlet and gold and blue. It blazed magnificently, yet only seemed to last a moment.

Then Star put her hand on Thunder’s.

He felt his heart jump into his throat. A shudder ran through his body with a feeling similar to happiness, yet different in every way.

Thunder’s heart thudded. He wondered if Star would want to join his group. He was sure she’d love to come live with him. But what would the others think? How would Lightning Tail feel?

If only they knew her.

He wanted to ask her, but couldn’t find the right words. Every time he tried to speak, all of the water left his mouth, leaving it dry and strange.

The light of the sun had faded, giving way to nightfall. Star stood up.

“It’s getting dark,” she said. “Let’s go home.”

“Where do you live?” Thunder asked.

Star giggled. “I don’t know you that well, yet,” she replied. “But I’ll see you around.”

She turned around and vanished into the trees. Thunder hurried after her. But once he was out of the secret garden, there was no sign of her.

He had no choice but to go home, heart still pounding. He couldn’t believe he’d just experienced that. Was it really real? And how see would he be seeing her around?

The sky was clear, dotted with brilliant stars to illuminate Thunder’s path. A few times, he turned around, thinking he might have heard footsteps behind him. But there was nothing.

He shuddered with apprehension, feeling like he was being watched.

Once he came to the slope, he halted in shock. Any thought about Star drained out of his head as his eyes landed on Gray Wing and Clear Sky, sitting at the edge of the hollow with Tall Shadow.

“Gray Wing!” Thunder shouted with excitement, racing to his family. “You’re home!” He pulled Gray Wing into a tight embrace.

“It’s good to see you too, Thunder,” Gray Wing sighed.

“And father.” Thunder turned to Clear Sky. “You come here so often, it’s like you miss the moor.”

But then he saw how grim his father’s face was, and knew this was no time for jokes.

“Where have you been?” Clear Sky demanded. “Lightning Tail said you went off with some rogue girl. While you were off on your little date, One Eye took over my camp!”

Thunder’s eyes widened. “How? Your people wouldn’t let him do that!”

“They didn’t have a choice,” Clear Sky retorted bitterly. “One Eye has a new band of rogues. They surrounded us and forced me to leave.”

“That’s not all,” Gray Wing said. He stood up and led Thunder into the hollow, towards the hut that Jagged Peak and Holly shared. Thunder could hear groaning inside and his blood turned to ice.

Jagged Peak sat outside the hut, but sprang up as Thunder approached. “Holly has the sickness!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spoiler if you haven't read the books) Okay, a big problem I had with Star is the fact that she'll eventually marry Clear Sky instead of Thunder. But here's the thing, Thunder is like fifteen and Clear Sky is in his mid thirties so I had to figure out an age that wouldn't make this creepy so I decided on seventeen. She's close enough to Thunder's age to make her advances seem warranted but also about to be of an adult age that wouldn't make her relationship as creepy with Clear Sky. Also, they'll probably be a few years before they get together. Any thoughts on this?


	18. Chapter 18

Clear Sky watched from across the clearing as Thunder approached Sparrow Fur. Cloud Spots were checking over her injuries, while her brothers sat a few lengths way.

“It’s good to have you back,” Thunder said to his adopted cousin. “How are you feeling?”

“Her wounds are healing well,” Cloud Spots answered. “She’ll be fine.” He turned to Clear Sky and nodded. “Thank you for looking after her.”

Clear Sky returned the nod, though he felt as if the thanks wasn’t sincere.

Cloud Spots confirmed his worries as he turned away and muttered under his breath. “But it’s better that she’s home now…”

Sparrow Fur glared at him. “Clear Sky was good to me,” she insisted. “He helped to heal me, and rescued me from the cage.”

“Cage?” Thunder said sharply. He and Gray Wing exchanged a glance.

Sparrow Fur looked away. “One Eye trapped me under a tree with sticks,” she admitted.

Clear Sky jolted as nearly ever set of eyes in camp turned to glare at him.

“How could you let that happen?” Gray Wing snapped.

“I didn’t!” he protested. “I wasn’t even there! Please, can we just find a way to get One Eye out of my camp? The sickness has entered your camp. If One Eye finds out, he might try to take over here, too.”

“Yes!” Jagged Peak drew closer. “He need to do something.”

“Oh!” Thunder suddenly exclaimed. “I found out the Blazing Star is a healing herb. What if it’s the cure?”

“That must be it!” Cloud Spots sprang up. “Only the Blazing Star can blunt the blade. What if the sickness is the blade, and the Blazing Star is meant to heal it?”

“We’ve got to go get some!” Jagged Peak shouted.

“I’ll go!” Owl Eyes exclaimed.

Clear Sky put his hands up, trying to gain silence. “Okay, okay, but what about One Eye? We have to deal with him, too.”

“And we have to cross through the forest to get to the Thunderpath,” Tall Shadow agreed. “I doubt One Eye will let us go through without a fight. He’ll have set up guards by now.”

“Clear Sky,” Thunder said. “Tell us exactly what’s going on in the forest.”

He walked off to join Tall Shadow on the flat rock and called everyone else together. Gray WIng sat in front of the rock and Dappled Pelt emerged from her hut, yawning. Lightning Tail and Shattered Ice, who’d been eating at the edge of the hollow, hurried over. Muddy and Lefty followed.

Pebble Heart slipped into Holly’s hut. Clear Sky realized he must be taking care of her.

“Go on, Clear Sky,” Tall Shadow prompted. “What do you know?”

Clear Sky approached the rock and turned to address the others. “First, I must thank all of you for taking me in,” he said. “I-”

“Never mind that,” Jagged Peak interrupted sharply. “Tell us about One Eye.”

Clear Sky took a deep breath, readying himself. “He’s a bully and a murderer,” he growled. “He’s fierce in battle and hungry for power. I think he knows something about the sickness, and he says he’s lived in this area as long as the trees.”

“He won’t be easy to take down,” Shattered Ice said. “We’ll need a clever plan.”

Clear Sky turned to Gray Wing. “You were always the smart one. Any ideas?”

Gray Wing thought for a long moment before answered. “It’s too soon to launch an attack,” Gray Wing said. “One Eye will be expecting it. Clear Sky, you only left the forest yesterday, yes? He’ll know you went to get help. And if he has as many allies as you say, we won’t stand a chance.” Gray Wing stopped for a moment and turned towards the clearing. “I’m about to say something that most of you won’t like. But it’ll take courage to follow it. Can I trust you to listen?” He looked everyone in the eye, one by one.

Shouts of enthusiasm rose from everyone in the clearing. Clear Sky stared at his older brother with admiration. He really knew how to get people on his side. If only Clear Sky had spent more time learning to be a good leader instead of setting up boundaries, he could do that, too.

“Okay,” Gray Wing said. “We’re going after the Blazing Star. If any more of us get sick, he’ll be too weak to take on One Eye. We need to get it now.”

“But the Blazing Star is on the other side of the Thunderpath,” Owl Eyes protested. “We need to be careful. The Thunderpath alone is dangerous enough.”

Sparrow Fur reached out to brush her brother’s arm.

“That’s true,” Gray Wing agreed. “But all of us have crossed a Thunderpath before and lived to tell the tale. A few of us even know where the Blazing Star grows. We must retrieve some. If we can’t cure this sickness, it won’t be One Eye who kills us.”

“Gray Wing is right.” Lightning Tail stood up. “It’s risk we have to take. But, Thunder, how did you know it’s a healing herb?”

“Star told me,” Thunder replied.

“That rogue girl!” Lightning Tail growled. “How do you know she told the truth?”

“I just do!” Thunder narrowed his eyes. “I believe her.”

“Then you’re an idiot,” Lightning Tail retorted.

“You don’t know her!” Thunder’s voice dripped with anger. “Why don’t you like her?”

Clear Sky watched the teenage boys go back and forth. He’d thought they were best friends, but could he have been wrong?

“Enough!” Gray Wing growled authoritatively. “Lightning Tail, you’re right to be cautious, but this is all we have. And if we don’t do something soon, Holly and her baby will die.”

Lightning Tail sighed and sat back down.

“I’ll lead the expedition,” Thunder said.

Gray Wing shook his head. “Some of us will need to stay behind and guard the hollow,” Gray Wing explained. “We don’t know what One Eye is planning.”

After a moment, Thunder nodded.

“Jagged Peak, I want you to lead the expedition,” Gray Wing went on.

Jagged Peak’s jaw dropped. “Me?”

Clear Sky winced with guilt. He’d been the one who’d told Jagged Peak he was nothing, that he was useless. It seemed Jagged Peak had believed him.

“Will you do it?” Gray Wing asked.

“I-It would be an honor, Gray Wing,” Jagged Peak stuttered. “But I can’t leave Holly.”

“Of course you can!” a hoarse voice called.

Clear Sky turned to see that Holly had pulled herself out of her hut, listening to the conversation. She looked disheveled, with red rings on her neck and arms.

“Of course you can, Jagged Peak,” she said. “I’m not going anywhere. No go get me a cure, you loaf!”

“Jagged Peak,” Gray Wing said again. “Will you do it?”

Jagged Peak turned back to Gray Wing, eyes wide. “I’ll do it.”

“We have to go. Tonight,” Gray Wing said. “Jagged Peak, pick those you want to go with you and tell them to rest. Once the moon starts to fall, you’ll leave.”

“But who should I take?” Jagged Peak asked.

Gray Wing frowned and looked around. Clear Sky nodded with understanding. Having Jagged Peak lead was enough already. Their younger brother might not to be ready to choose who to take as well.

“Take Lightning Tail,” Gray Wing replied.

Lightning Tail blinked in surprise. He was the one who trusted Star the least. But he’d also be the one expecting trouble, and he ready for it.

“Okay,” Lightning Tail said.

Gray Wing glanced around the clearing, trying to decide on a third member, when Clear Sky stepped forward. “I’ll go,” he said. “I’ve been there before, so I know where the Blazing Star is.”

“Okay,” Gray Wing said. He lowered his voice. “But don’t try to take over. Let Jagged Peak be the leader. He needs this.”

Clear Sky remembered the argument Gray Wing and Jagged Peak had gotten into when Sparrow Fur had been hurt. This must be Gray Wing’s way of making it up to Jagged Peak.

“I’ll stay in my place,” Clear Sky promised. As long as everything went smoothly.

Glancing around, he saw Thunder moving among the crowd, telling people where to guard the camp.

Everyone was pulling together in this time of peril.

“Hey.”

Clear Sky turned, realizing Gray Wing had appeared at his side.

“Come on,” he said. “You can sleep in my hut tonight.”


	19. Chapter 19

Clear Sky didn’t sleep at all.

A cold breeze blew into the hollow from the moor. Through the dim light, Clear Sky could make out Tall Shadow on her rock and Thunder at the top of the slope. Muddy, Shattered Ice and Dappled Pelt were lined up around the hollow as well.

Lightning Tail sat the foot of the rock, waiting. Clear Sky could see Jagged Peak emerging from a hut across the clearing.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Jagged Peak asked. Once Lightning Tail and Clear Sky nodded, he turned and limped out of the hollow.

“Good luck!” Dappled Pelt called.

“Stay safe!” Shattered Ice added.

“Clear Sky, you’ll take the lead once we get to the Thunderpath,” Jagged Peak instructed as they trekked toward the forest. “While you and Lightning Tail gather the herb, I’ll keep watch. Got it?”

“Sounds good,” Lightning Tail said, and Clear Sky nodded.

He walked along side Jagged Peak, but made sure not to cross in front. “How do you feel about becoming a father?”

He expected Jagged Peak to be excited.

“I’ve been helping Holly prepare,” he said. “And I’ve been hunting more to bring her food. She needs to keep her strength up.”

Clear Sky was surprised by how practical he sounded. He had to remind himself that his baby brother wasn’t a baby anymore. He was fully grown. “But how do you feel?”

Jagged Peak hesitated. “Honestly...terrified,” he said.

Clear Sky laughed. A moment later, Jagged Peak joined in.

“I remember when you’d never be afraid,” Clear Sky. “You’d just get angry and pick a fight with whatever you were scared of.”

“True,” Jagged Peak responded. “I couldn’t really do that much after my injury, though.”

Clear Sky nodded. “Yeah...I’m so sorry I made you leave my group,” he said. “Seeing you where you are now, if I had just given you more support, you would have turned out fine. I’m sorry, Jagged Peak.”

Jagged Peak halted, staring up at his brother. “Thank you,” he said. “That means a lot. I remember a time when you would never apologize for anything.”

Lightning Tail moved to walk beside them. “It’s good to see you two getting along.”

“What about you and Thunder?” Jagged Peak asked. “You didn’t seem so happy with him last night.”

Lightning Tail scoffed. “It’s that rogue girl, Star. She’s got Thunder in some sort of trance and he’s too stupid to see what she’s up to.”

“What is she up to?” Clear Sky asked.

“I don’t know yet,” he said. “But there’s something off about her. I can feel it. She’s up to something.”

“You must be great at catching birds, with all those conclusions you’re leaping to,” Jagged Peak chided. “Star’s the one who told us the Blazing Star is a healing herb.”

“I think she’s lying,” Lightning Tail said.

They’d reached the treeline. The trees were without leaves, looking dark and ominous with so little light.

“Quiet,” Jagged Peak ordered. “We can’t alert One Eye at we’re here. Clear Sky, can you take us to the Thunderpath?”

Clear Sky nodded. “It’ll be best to aim for the ash tree. It’s not too far from where the Blazing Star grows.”

He took the lead into the trees, keeping all his senses alert. Luckily, they made it through without a problem, and emerged onto the Thunderpath near the young ash sapling.

They all turned their heads to look up and down the Thunderpath, but there was no sign of any danger.

Jagged Peak led the way, limping across the Thunderpath. Clear Sky and Lightning Tail followed.

“This has been surprisingly easy,” Lightning Tail said.

“It’s so early the sun hasn’t even come up,” Jagged Peak said. “Everyone will be asleep.”

Clear Sky shuddered. He didn’t like that it was this easy. It shouldn’t be this easy. He felt as if something bad was going to happen.

He took the lead into the marshes, finding the route they’d used before.

“Tall Shadow says she loves it here,” he said. “I can’t imagine way.”

The dawn light was growing stronger as the sun peaked up over the horizon. Small puddles of water reflected the light onto the reeds and grass. A bird suddenly took flight from a nearby bush. The ground was damp and squashed with each step.

Finally, Clear Sky started to slow. He could see spiky branches outlined in the light, bearing yellow, star-like flowers. “This is it,” he said.

He and Lightning Tail began to pick the flowers, while Jagged Peak turned to keep watch. By the time they’d picked more flowers they they could carry, the sun was above the horizon, shrouding the land in clear light. Birds sand around them and a breeze rattled the pine needles.

“If this stuff really can help Holly, it’ll be a miracle,” Lightning Tail said.

“Well, we’d better get back and see,” Clear Sky said.

He and Lightning Tail gathered as many flowers as they could in their arms while Jagged Peak took the lead.

Once back at the Thunderpath, Clear Sky groaned. A long line of carriages were passing by, and they was hardly a sizeable enough gap between them all. But soon, a big enough gapped opened.

“Let’s go,” he mumbled.

Jagged Peak took the lead across the Thunderpath. But half way across, another carriage came out of nowhere, boring down on them.

“Run!” Clear Sky shouted.

He shoved Jagged Peak forward, propelling him onto the grass. They both tumbled, flowers raining down around them. Lightning Tail followed and turned just as the carriage swept by.

“What have we here?” a mocking voice sounded.

Clear Sky stiffened and looked up. One Eye stood over him, arms crossed, a mocking smirk on his face.

“What’s all this?” He stepped on one of the yellow flowers, crushing it beneath his foot. “Oh my. I don’t think I can let you take all this.”

“This has nothing to do with you!” Jagged Peak stood up and thrust himself into One Eye’s face. “They weren’t even on your so-called territory. We don’t need your permission.”

One Eye put a hand on his chin. “I suppose you don’t. Yes, yes, I think you might be right. But either way...attack!”

Rogues streamed out from behind the trees. There seemed to be a hundred of them.

One Eye launched himself at Clear Sky, who dodged just in time.

“You’ll never win against me!” One Eye sneered.

Clear Sky hurled himself at One Eye, but several rogues jumped on him before he could take a step. He twisted his head to see Lightning Tail and Jagged Peak fighting off their own huge masses of rogues.

They were hopelessly outnumbered.

His eyes widened in sheer horror as two rogues forced Lightning Tail towards the Thunderpath. The traffic had picked up again, and carriages were streaming past. He tried to throw off the rogues pinning him, but their weight was too great.

Then a shout sounded from the trees. A moment later, Acorn Fur burst into the open, throwing herself at the rogues attacking her brother.

He let out a scream and let go of Lightning Tail, swiping at Acorn Fur. While the rogues were distract, Lightning Tail squirmed free and flung himself out of the way of a passing carriage.

One Eye growled in fury. The rogues all turned to him, distracted.

“Run!” Clear Sky shouted.

He scrambled up, pushing Lightning Tail and Jagged Peak in front of him.

“But what about Acorn Fur?” Lightning Tail protested.

“There’s nothing we can do! Now, go!”

Lightning Tail obeyed. The three of them ran through the forest, dodging over brambles and bracken.

Clear Sky glanced over his shoulder. Through the trees, he could see One Eye slapping Acorn Fur across the face, shouting something incomprehensible.

They started to slow down, now that One Eye wasn’t pursuing them. They took their route back to the moor hollow. Lightning Tail was bleeding from a scratch on his arm, and limping badly. Clear Sky’s back hurt after being forced to the ground and his muscles ached.

Jagged Peak trudged along with his head low. He had no obvious injuries, but he seemed sullen and depressed.

Clear Sky watched him sympathetically. His first mission, and he’d failed. But it wasn’t Jagged Peak’s fault. One Eye was ruthless, and they had been lucky to escape.

When they reached camp, the others crowded around eagerly.

“What happened?”

“Are you hurt?”

“Did you get the Blazing Star?”

Clear Sky was too exhausted to answer. He could see that Jagged Peak and Lightning Tail were struggling to get their words out, too.

Pebble Heart wriggled to get in front of the crowd. “Give them some space,” he said.

The others obeyed, backing off. Clear Sky looked around for Gray Wing and spotted his brother standing to the side.

Jagged Peak spoke first. He walked up to Gray Wing, his head low. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I failed.”

“What happened?” Gray Wing’s voice was even and calm.

“I don’t have the Blazing Star.”

Clear Sky moved to his side and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “One Eye attacked us on the way back,” he explained. “We had to fight him and his rogues, and we lost the Blazing Star. It’s not Jagged Peak’s fault. We were outnumbered terribly, and no one could have predicted the attack.”

Gray Wing frowned, but there was a gleam of approval in his eyes. “I was hoping that would happen.”

“What?” Clear Sky snapped, astonished. “You wanted One Eye to attack us and take the Blazing Star? Did you send us out there to die?”

“No, no!” Gray Wing shook his head. “I meant I wanted you to run away. Now One Eye will think that we’re cowards, and won’t expect more trouble from us. We can continue with our plan.”

“And what would that be?” Clear Sky was both intrigued and annoyed with his brother.

“I’ll tell you at sunset,” Gray Wing told him.

Clear Sky frowned, growing impatient.

“Go visit Cloud Spots,” Gray Wing went on. “Then get something to eat.”

Clear Sky sighed. He didn’t have time for this. He wanted to get rid of One Eye now. But he knew Gray Wing was right. “Okay.”

“I’ll go tell Holly,” Jagged Peak said softly. “She’ll be upset with me.”

“No, she won’t,” Gray Wing assured. “She’ll understand. Besides, Jagged Peak, you did all you needed to do. Now,we have a chance of winning against One Eye.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Everyone, gather to hear my words!”

The sun was setting, covering the land in a scarlet hue. Tall Shadow stood on the flat rock. Clear Sky watched from the entrance to Gray Wing’s hut as Cloud Spots and Jagged Peak emerged from Holly’s hut. Lightning Tail, Muddy and Dappled Pelt hastily finished their means and sat beside the flat rock. Lefty broke away from Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes to join the others. Shattered Ice and Thunder came down from the slope where they’d been guarding the camp.

Once everyone was gathered, Gray Wing and Clear Sky into the center of the crowd.

“So what’s the plan?” Clear Sky demanded. He felt better after resting and eating, but he’d been itching with impatience all day.

Gray Wing knelt down, and used one finger to draw figures in the dirt.

“This is the forest.” He pointed to one circle. “And here’s our hollow. This is the Thunderpath and the river. This is Wind Runner’s rocks, and this is the oak clearing. Here…” Gray Wing pointed to the middle. “Is nothing.”

Clear Sky frowned, confused. “So?”

“It’s a completely empty space, far away from where anyone is living,” Gray Wing said. “Anyone out of their own would be vulnerable.”

Owl Eyes had pushed to the front of the crowd. “You want to attack One Eye there?”

“Yes,” Gray Wing confirmed.

Thunder spoke up. “I’m not sure about this.” He moved forward. “There’s been so much death and destruction in this past year. The spirits told us to unite and die. Maybe One Eye will be happy with his forest. Maybe if we leave him along, there won’t be trouble.”

Clear Sky stared at his son. “One Eye may be happy, but what about us? What about Acorn Fur and Quick Water? Won’t you miss going into the forest to hunt?”

Thunder frowned. He sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair. “I want to do the right thing. I want to help everyone.”

“We all want that,” Clear Sky said. “But standing back and letting One Eye do what he wants isn’t the way.”

Thunder still didn’t look happy. “Fine. But we’re driving One Eye out, not killing him. I don’t care how bad he is, no one deserves to die.”

Clear Sky didn’t agree, but he supposed this was the best he could get out of Thunder. “Fine. Provided that he’ll want to leave alive.”

“Can I help at all?”

The voice called from the slope of the hollow. From the corner of his eye, Clear Sky saw Lightning Tail groan in irritation.

“What’s that?” Clear Sky said, turning to see a young blonde girl walking down the slope. She was certainly beautiful, with long golden hair and brilliant green eyes.

No one spoke as the girl reached the bottom of the slope. “My name is Star,” she said. “I’m a rogue looking for a new home. If you need someone to fight for you, I’ll be there.”

Clear Sky noticed Thunder blushing and looking at the ground. He was shifting nervously.

So this was Star, the girl his son had fallen for. He could see why.

“We don’t need you,” Lightning Tail said stiffly.

Star met Lightning Tail’s glare. “Okat,” she said. “I won’t stay where I’m not wanting.” She turned as if to walk back up the slope.

“Star, wait!” Thunder called. He turned on Lightning Tail. “What’s wrong with you? We could use her help right now. She knew the Blazing Star was a healing herb, and I bet she knows more. We need her.”

Star looked at him. “I do know my plants,” she said. “But I’ll be going now.”

“Please don’t go!” Thunder begged.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” Star promised. “Maybe then, things will have calmed down.” With that, she turned and walked away.

Thunder whirled back around to Lightning Tail. “Thanks for you support!” he growled.

“Thunder,” Clear Sky said gently. “In tough times, people get confused. It’s hard to know who to trust.”

“You trusted One Eye!” Thunder snapped.

“And look where that got me!” Clear Sky retorted.

Thunder shook his head and turned to Gray Wing. “So, we lure One Eye into the empty space, then what?”

Clear Sky blinked in surprise. It was as if Star’s arrival had been completely forgotten. He couldn’t decide if Thunder was mature for going back to the attack plan, or cold for forcing away his feelings like that.

“I think we should attack from all sides,” Gray Wing said. “And we should see if anyone in the forest will want to help.”

“We know Acorn Fur doesn’t support One Eye,” Lightning Tail said. “She helped save us this morning.”

“Quick Water won’t either,” Tall Shadow added.

“Blaine and Nigel have been with me sense the beginning,” Clear Sky said. “They’ll be on our side.”

Gray Wing nodded. “I’ll ask River and his group if they want to help, too.”

“This could work,” Tall Shadow said. “But we need every step of this to be flawless. How do we get One Eye onto the moor?”

“We’ll have to separate him from his rogues,” Jagged Peak said.

Clear Sky’s stomach felt heavy, like he’d swallowed a rock. He knew what to do, even if he didn’t want to. But maybe this was his way of making it up to his family and friends from the suffering he’d caused. He hoped Bright Stream and Storm were watching him, and approved of what he was going to say.

“One Eye hates me more than anyone,” he said. “He told me I could never been him. If he thinks I’ve challenged him to a one-on-one battle, he’ll come. I’ll go out on my own. But the rest of you will need to make it count.”

“No,” Gray Wing protested. “It’s too dangerous, Clear Sky. You could die.”

“I let One Eye into my group,” Clear Sky said. “It’s my fault this all happened. Once we get rid of One Eye, we can get rid of the sickness.”

The others nodded, and a few murmured their admiration. Clear Sky smiled with hope. They were all united against One Eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that always bothered me about the main series books is that characters just seem to spontaneaously generate. So, I'd like to fix that here. I've been thinking of making a family tree and putting in on my tumblr, but I wanted to know what y'all thought about some of the choices.  
> Quiet Rain's mate is never mentioned, and I've been thinking of making it Shattered Ice, since his and Clear Sky's designs of pretty similar. I've already mentioned that Hawk Swoop is Lion's Roar's daughter and Quick Water is the mother of Falling Feather and Jackdaw's Cry, but who should the other parent be?


	21. Chapter 21

Gray Wing walked up the slope and sat at the edge of the hollow, gazing into the night sky.

The full moon had arrived again, swollen with light. The sky was clear of any clouds, and the land was bathed in bright light.

He headed onto the moor and made his way towards the empty area where Clear Sky would soon confront One Eye. He wanted to survey the terrain, and make sure everything was perfect.

He kept his head of a swivel, looking for cover. They needed somewhere to hide and wait. A boulder outcrop, a small hollow, bushes, tunnels. They needed to be close by, or Clear Sky would be at an even bigger risk.

Gray Wing walked around a thick gorse bush, trying to invision how many people he could hide behind it. Then he went to a tumble of boulders, stained with patches of lichen.

They cast a large, black shadow over the moor. When Gray Wing stepped on it, the ground gave way beneath him. He slid helplessly into the small pit, where all light seemed to vanish.

He heard a growl

Wolf!

Panicking, Gray Wing gripped the side of the pit desperately and tried to claw his way back out.

He cried out in pain, feeling the wolf’s sharp teeth clamp down on his ankle, dragging him back into darkness.

Gray Wing screamed in terror and tried to pull away, but the wolf only tightened its grip. FIerce eyes gleamed from the darkness as Gray Wing grappled for his spear. But in the skirmish the wolf managed to jerk him enough to knock it away.

He tried to use his other leg to kick at the wolf, but it wouldn’t let go. It shook its head vigorously and Gray Wing screamed. It was going to rip off his foot!

Suddenly, he heard an angry shout from above the pit. The wolf paused for a moment and Gray Wing raised his head.

Melanie was silhouetted int he darkness.

“Run!” Gray Wing shouted.

Melanie glared down into the pit. “Let him go!” she growled at the wolf. “You think you’re so tough, you bag of fleas?”

The wolf didn’t understand her words, but the mockery was clear enough. Growling in rage, it let go of Gray Wing and pelted over him, flinging itself at Melanie.

But she was faster, spinning around and sprinting off. Gray Wing managed to scramble back up the pit, leg bleeding and limp. He say her racing for the nearest tree.

The wolf was slow behind her. Gray Wing noticed it was limping, and saw an open wound on its shoulder.

It had been injured. So that’s why it had been here, instead of with its pack.

Melanie jumped into the tree and climbed to the highest branch that would support her weight. 

“Oh, what a clever wolfy!” she teased. “Look at you, trapping me in a tree! I’m so scared!”

Although he was injured and terrified, Gray Wing couldn’t stop from barking a laugh. The wolf looked frustrated, scraping at the trunk of the tree, angry that it couldn’t get to Melanie.

Gray Wing admired Melanie’s bravery and confident. She was once attacked by a wolf, and watched her brother die trying to save her. Yet she’d thrown herself into harms way just to help him.

Suddenly, Gray Wing heard howling in the distance.

Another wolf.

But to his relief the injured wolf got back to all four paws and returned the howl, then limped off towards the sound. Melanie waited a few more moments before climbing down from the tree and heading back to the boulders.

Gray Wing heaved himself out of the shadows. He used one of the boulders to support himself and stood, but put no weight on his injured leg. “Thank you!” he exclaimed. “That was amazing!”

Melanie walked past him. “Follow me,” she said.

Gray Wing obeyed and started to limp after her. Despite the pain, he didn’t want her to think he was too pathetic.

Melanie led him across the moor to a small, hidden pool of water surrounded by reeds. She took off her boots and socks, then walked into the water.

“Come on,” she said to Gray Wing.

Gray Wing watched her for a moment, then joined her. He sighed as he stepped into the water. The stones were warm and soothing.

“The water is shallow here,” Melanie said. “And the rocks underneath are black, so they soak up a lot of the sun’s heat. Even at night, this pool is warm. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“It’s amazing!” Gray Wing agreed.

“They call these black rocks slate,” Melanie said. “Slate is also a color, describing a dark gray. It’s my favorite. Can you tell?”

She gestured to her attire, which looked black in the moonlight. Gray Wing noticed it had the faintest tint of blue to it.

“Here,” Melanie knelt down and started to splash water onto Gray Wing’s wound. “This’ll make it feel better, and clean off any infection. But you’d better have someone back home wrap it up.”

Gray Wing stood still, letting Melanie tend to his wound. “Thank you,” he said. “That feels much better.”

“You’re very lucky,” Melanie said. “The wound isn’t too deep.” She looked up at Gray Wing. “So, do you like my secret pool? I only share it with a chosen special few.”

Gray Wing blushed. “Don’t make such a fuss over me.”

Melanie’s brown eyes were teasing. “Don’t you get pampered in the hollow? I’ve heard your quite well respected.”

Gray Wing blinked in surprise. “Who told you that?”

“Wind Runner did,” Melanie responded. “She has a lot to say about you- all good things, mind you.”

Gray Wing was so stunned the air had been pulled from his lungs. He stumbled for words. “I...uh...I-I need to get home,” he mumbled. “It’s late.”

Melanie stepped out of the water and put her shoes back on. “Really? I thought you didn’t like it there?”

Gray Wing cocked his head. “Huh?”

“When we met before,” Melanie said. “Wind Runner explained you’d been living by the river for a while to get away. Then I find you out here, wandering around in the dark.”

Gray Wing frowned. “I was surveying the land.”

Melanie laughed.

Gray Wing blushed. “I’m looking for a good place for an ambush.” Without realizing, Gray Wing started to explain the whole story of how One Eye had taken over the forest, and his plan to drive the mad man away. “I was just making sure this place was good for it. I didn’t realize there would be wolves around.”

“You’re pretty clever,” Melanie commented. “I can help.”

“No way,” Gray Wing protested. “This isn’t your problem. You have no business in this fight.”

“Who said anything about fighting?” Melanie said. “I bet Wind Runner and Gorse Fur will want to help their old friends. But Moth Flight is much to little to be left on her own. They’ll want someone to stay behind and protect her.” She raised her gaze to meet his. “And I know you’ve got kids in your camp, too. Surely you thought about someone staying being to watch them, just in case something goes wrong?”

“Of course I have!” Gray Wing lied. “And it would be great if you could do that.” He sighed. “You’re really careful.”

“Of course I am,” Melanie joked. “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”

Gray Wing felt strangely content walking home with Melanie at his side. They walked in step, at the same pace, as if they’d been friends for many years.


	22. Chapter 22

Faint dawn light creeped through the entrance to Thunder’s hut. He sat up and yawned, then ventured int the hollow. The air was crisp and cold. A light powdering of snow covered the ground.

After a few minutes of stretching and yawning, Thunder felt awake enough to travel to the river. He wanted to ask Wind Runner and River if they’d help in the fight against One Eye. He didn’t think Wind Runner would agree. She had left the group to get away from all of this. He wouldn’t bother with the forest folk yet. It was too dangerous.

As he walked up the slope, he glanced over his shoulder to see Gray Wing on the flat rock.

“See anything?” Thunder called.

Gray Wing shook his head. “Everything’s quiet.”

Lightning Tail was crossing the hollow towards him. “Are you going to see River? I’ll come with you.”

Thunder scoffed. Even after their fight, Lightning Tail still wanted to be at his side? He was really living up to his namesake of following Thunder around.

But they’d been friends their entire lives. They’d been raised together as brothers. Lightning Tail would come around, after he really met Star.

“Okay,” he said.

“You’d best get going,” Gray Wing called.

Thunder headed out across the moor with Lightning Tail at his side. He didn’t feel like talking.

But Lightning Tail did.

“So are you going to apologize?”

Thunder stopped. “For what?”

“You know what,” Lightning Tail retorted. “For running off with that rogue.”

Thunder narrowed her eyes. “Don’t call her that. Her name is Star.”

“I’m calling her what she is,” Lightning Tail asserted. “You know she’s not one of us.”

Thunder’s hands clenched into fists. “One of us?” he barked. “You mean being born in the mountains or being born in the hollow?”

Lighting Tail shrugged. “Something like that.”

“Then I guess I’m not one of you,” Thunder snapped. “I was born in the village, remember? My mother was a rogue, and I would have been too if it wasn’t for Gray Wing.”

“That’s different,” Lightning Tail protested. “You were raised in the hollow from birth.”

“Ah, okay,” Thunder said sarcastically. “Well, Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart lived in the village for a while before moving here. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur had only been a part of our group for a few years. So none of them are one of us?”

“No!”

“Maybe that’s why Star and I have connect so easily,” Thunder said. “We’re both outsiders.”

“That’s not true!” Lightning Tail exclaimed. “And how could you connect with her? You just met her.”

“We’re done with this conversation,” Thunder growled. “I’m the leader of this group, and I’ll do as I want.”

Lightning Tail frowned, looking hurt. “So other people’s opinions don’t matter to you? My opinion doesn’t matter?”

Thunder stalked off across the moor. At first, Lightning Tail didn’t follow, but Thunder knew he’d catch up. He always did.

Just then, he heard footsteps drum the ground as Lightning Tail jogged to catch up.

As they neared the boulder pile, Thunder spotted Wind Runner nearby, kneeling next to a small pool of water. She turned and noticed them, than stood up.

“What do you want?” she asked. Her eyes were cold.

“We don’t mean to bother you,” Thunder said politely, surprised by her tone. “How is your family?”

“Fine,” Wind Runner replied. Her belly was large and round. She’d give birth in a few short months. “But food is getting scarce. Everything’s either sick or dying from being sick.”

Thunder nodded. “Yes, we’ve noticed, too. But we’ve received new information that the Blazing Star is a plant that can cure it.”

Wind Runner’s eyes widened. “You found the cure? Well, has anyone got to get some?”

“We tried to send a few people, but One Eye attacked them,” Thunder began. “And we need your help.”

Wind Runner blinked.

“One Eye kicked Clear Sky out of his own group, and won’t let anyone in the forest,” Thunder explained. “We have a plan to defeat him, but we need all the fighting force we can get.”

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “You want me to help Clear Sky? Are you insane? Of course not!”

“But the spirits told us to unite or die!” Thunder urged. “We need your help.”

“No,” Wind Runner said. “I left the group to protect my family. One Eye isn’t my problem. Now get out of here. But as soon as the path is clear to that flower, let me know.”

Lightning Tail stepped forward. “I don’t think we should. You don’t get to turn your back on us, then expect us to help you.”

Wind Runner glared at him. Then turned and walked away.

Thunder sighed as she went. “Come on,” he said. “Maybe River still has a heart. And please try to be a little more tactful this time,” he said to Lightning Tail as they started for the river.

Lightning Tail didn’t respond.

“So now you’re playing the silent game?” Thunder huffed. “What are you, a toddler?”

Lightning Tail was silent for a few moments longer. “My loyalty is to the group, not to you.”

Thunder stared at him in shock. “You’re abandoning me over a girl? Are you jealous or something?”

Lightning Tail turned on him, eyes like a blazing fire. Suddenly, he smacked Thunder across the face, then following up by pushing him to the ground.

“I don’t need your approval!” Thunder growled. He didn’t stand.

Lightning Tail raised his arm and punched at Thunder’s face with a grunt of effort. “You’re falling right into her trap!”

“If it’s a trap, what does she want from me?” Thunder growled. He scooted away, putting his arms up as defense.

“I don’t know yet,” Lightning Tail admitted. “But I know it’s nothing good.” He stood back, breathing heavily from the small fight. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you. We need to concentrate on One Eye.”

Thunder jumped up. “So you’ll stop nagging me about Star?”

Lightning Tail didn’t answer.

The sun was nearly its full height in the sky by the time the river came into view. Thunder veered towards the stepping stones. As he stepped onto the first one, he noticed Lightning Tail looking bewildered.

“We have to cross the river?” he asked.

“River lives on an island,” Thunder replied. “The water is shallow enough here that you should be fine, even if you fall in.”

Lightning Tail nodded and stepped onto the stepping-stones, following Thunder across.

River’s island was surrounded by reeds and bushes growing close to the bank. The reeds played a gently song as they swayed in the wind. Thunder and Lightning Tail pushed past and found a thin strip of mud before emerging on damp grass.

“Well isn’t this a surprise.”

Thunder jumped and turned around to see River near the bushes, smiling.

“What can I do for you?” he said.

Thunder sat down in front of him and explained the full story. “We need your help. Will you fight with us?”

River thought for a moment. “I will,” he agreed. “But you say you want to drive One Eye out. I’m afraid that will be impossible. The man is so prideful he thinks he’s a god. He won’t back down, no matter what. The only way to get rid of him is to kill him.”

“We’re prepared to do what we must,” Thunder said. “Gray Wing wants to kill him to, but I think we can drive him off.”

A grim spark entered River’s gaze. He avoided the statement. “I’ll help defeat him, and see if my people want to contribute.”

“We also want to reach out to the forest folk,” Thunder went on. “We know a few of them won’t side with One Eye. But we don’t know how to reach them.”

River shook his head. “Don’t even try. If One Eye found out they were disloyal, it would not end well for them.”

Thunder sighed, knowing was right. “Thanks, River. You take care now.” He stood up to leave.

“Be careful, boy,” River said solemnly.

“Careful with what?” Thunder asked, puzzled.

“I talk with Gray Wing a lot,” River responded. “You know what.”

Thunder nearly didn’t. He waved goodbye before turning to leave over the stepping stones again.

He traveled with Lightning Tail in silence. He remembered that Acorn Fur was still in One Eye’s camp. She was still in danger. Perhaps that was what really bothered Lightning Tail. He just needed a way to vent his frustration.

But Thunder still felt hurt. Lightning Tail was his best friend, but he couldn’t trust Thunder with a girl? He’d always been able to count of Lightning Tail, but would one little crush really drive them apart?

Just when Thunder felt as if things couldn’t get any worse, he spotted Star talking to Tall Shadow in the hollow. At the sight of her, Lightning Tail scoffed and turned away.

Thunder’s heartbeat sped up as Star hurried to the slope to meet him.

“Hey,” she greeted. “Where’d you run off to?”

“Nowhere important,” Thunder lied. “But I’m here now.” He winced. Why didn’t he tell her where he’d been? It seemed he still had the instinct to hide from those outside the group. And maybe Lightning Tail was right about one thing- not all affairs were Star’s business.

“I’ve got good news!” Star announced. “I found a small patch of Blazing Star near the river. Not many, but enough to treat whoever’s sick. And no need to deal with nasty old One Eye.” After a moment, she went on. “Aren’t you excited?”

Thunder blinked and gave her a smile. Why wasn’t he excited? This was great! Yet he found a small speck of doubt in his heart. Was she telling the truth?

He mentally cursed Lightning Tail.

“That is good news,” he said to Star. “Can you take me there?”

“Sure thing,” Star said.

Thunder followed her back out of camp. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lightning Tail glaring at him in disapproval. 

“I met Gray Wing’s kids,” Star said as they walked across the moor. “They’re adorable.”

“Yes, they’re great,” Thunder agreed. “I can’t believe One Eye hurt Sparrow Fur. You know One Eye, right?”

Star Flower nodded.

“Then you know what he’s like. We’re thinking of a plan to take him down,” Thunder said. “And we could use your help.”


	23. Chapter 23

Clear Sky yawned in the dawn light. The sky was clear blue without a cloud in the sky. The horizon carried a rosy tint where the sun was rising.

He sat in front of Gray Wing’s hut. The others were stirring, getting ready for the day. Clear Sky watched Turtle Tail’s kids brushing through each others’ hair. Pebble Heart was being very careful with Sparrow Fur’s shoulder.

Lightning Tail sat eating in the center of the hollow, staring coldly at Thunder and Star, who sat close together on the flat rock.

Clear Sky shared his distrust. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to let Star stay at the hollow. Sadly, they hadn’t found the Blazing Star, but instead another yellow flower that looked quite like it. Star had seemed particularly upset about this, apologizing many times to those whose hopes had been raised.

Thunder and Star had stayed up nearly all night talking, until Tall Shadow had finally told them off like a mother to her children. Clear Sky had found great amusement in this.

“Hey,” Gray Wing greeted, emerging from the hut with a yawn. “Are you ready for the fight with One Eye?”

Clear Sky wasn’t sure if he should tell his brother the truth. He felt like throwing up. He felt like his life was about to end.

River would support them, but it seemed Wind Runner and her group were distancing themselves as much as possible. They hadn’t even tried talking to the forest folk.

He knew not all of them would want One Eye as their leader. But it’s not like they had a choice. One Eye’s rogues were just as ruthless as their leader, and Clear Sky’s followers were probably prisoners in the forest camp.

But couldn’t they escape if they tried?

“Is this worth it?” he said softly.

Gray Wing stared at him, shocked. “Of course it is!”

Clear Sky stood up and walked with his brother to the edge of the hollow. Tall Shadow moved to follow them and everyone gathered around.

“Bye,” Tall Shadow said. “Good luck.”

The others joined in, offering their encouragement.

“You can do this, Clear Sky!”

“You got this!”

“Good luck!”

“We’ll be right behind you!”

Their enthusiasm brought warmth back to Clear Sky’s bones. But as he stepped out of camp, he realized there was one more thing he needed to do.

He needed to see Holly.

Turning back, he hurried across the hollow to her hut. Holly said on her side in the bed, her stomach bulging with an unborn child. Jagged Peak sat beside her, eyes narrowed his concern.

Cloud Spots stood over Holly, feeding her tansy. “Hold on, Holly,” he said. “This’ll help until we get the Blazing Star. It won’t be much longer now.”

“You’ll be fine, Holly,” Jagged Peak promised.

He didn’t sound confident.

Holly’s eyes were glazed and distanced. Clear Sky didn’t go further into the hut. He could see the red rings on her skin and the sharpness of her breath already.

He had to help.

He turned away, feeling renewed. He could save Holly, and anyone else who might get sick, if he battled One Eye.

He rejoined Gray Wing, Thunder and Tall Shadow.

“Let’s do this.”

With that, they set out.

“I’ll find One Eye at the border,” Clear Sky said as they walked across the moor. “I’ll lure him onto the moor, probably around noon. You’ll be ready by then?”

Gray Wing nodded.

“We’ll send someone to fetch Wind Runner and River,” Tall Shadow said. “Hopefully, Wind Runner has changed her mind.”

“Without One Eye in camp, it might be clear to get a message into the forest camp,” Thunder said. “But if we can’t, we need a retreat signal.”

“No, we don’t,” Clear Sky replied. “I don’t care how outnumbered we are. If I go down, I’m going down with my blade out.”

Today would be the last day One Eye took a breath.

Or Clear Sky.

Gray Wing nodded at him approvingly. “You won’t go down,” he said. “We’ll be there to help.”

Clear Sky straightened his back, standing tall and proud. He took a moment to glance around at his companions. This might be the last time he saw them.

Would he be satisfied if his life were to end today?

Clear Sky knew the answer was no. But at least he’d reconciled with his family.


	24. Chapter 24

Clear Sky peered out from behind the boulder, staring into the forest. The lush growth had died as winter came. The trees were bare of any leaves. A few bore One Eye’s circular marks, which had been scratched into their trunks with sharp knifes.

Clear Sky sat back to wait. Someone would appear on patrol soon. He just hoped it was one of his followers, or just One Eye himself. He didn’t think the rogues were smart enough to reason with.

“Clear Sky?”

A sudden voice called. Clear Sky peered around again to see Acorn Fur near a thick clump of bracken.

“Clear Sky?” she called again.

Clear Sky hesitated. It could be a trap for One Eye to lure him out of hiding. He took a deep breath. Acorn Fur would never agree to that. He trusted her greatly, even if he’d only known her for a short time.

He moved into view.

“Clear Sky!” she called. “I knew it was you!” She rushed out to greet him. “It’s so awful here now! I’ve been so scared.”

“Then why have you stayed?” Clear Sky asked. He wanted to feel sympathetic for her, but it was her own fault for sticking around.

Acorn Fur shook her head. “Trust me, I’d love to get out of here, but I thought if I stayed I could help you out someone. I’ve been volunteering for border patrols in hopes of spotting you.”

“Oh.” Clear Sky suddenly understand. “And how’s that been going?”

“Not the best,” Acorn Fur admitted. She turned back toward the forest. “I’m not alone. The others will catch up soon. Is there anything I can do?”

“There actually is.” Clear Sky smiled, feeling like the luckiest man alive. “I want to fight One Eye. Just us, one on one- to the death. Tell him to meet me on the moor at noon.”

Acorn Fur’s eyes widened. “Are you insane? That’s suicide!”

Clear Sky dropped his voice to a whisper and rapidly explained Gray Wing’s plan. “I need you to lie to One Eye. Tell him it’s just him and me. Can you do that?”

Acorn Fur nodded. “I’ll do anything.”

“Acorn Fur!” a harsh voice called. “Get back here!”

Acorn Fur sighed. “I’ve got to go. Bye, Clear Sky.”

She turned and vanished into the trees.  
“Is that Clear Sky out there?” Clear Sky could hear the conversation from the border.  
“Yeah.” Acorn Fur’s was steady. “He had a message for One Eye.”  
“What is it?”  
“For One Eye to know,” Acorn Fur retorted. “It’s none of your business.”  
Footsteps gradually quieted as the patrol walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

Thunder looked out across the moor from where he sat on the flat rock. Lightning Tail sat on his right, lazily sharpening a blaze.

“Think Star abandoned you?” Lightning Tail asked.

Thunder narrowed his eyes. Star had gone out that morning seeking rogue recruits but hadn’t come back yet.

“Don’t be childish,” Thunder sighed.

A look of sudden shame came over Lightning Tail. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I just...I don’t want you to get your heart broken. You know, it case she’s not what you think she is.”

Thunder blinked at him. “Star wouldn’t hurt me,” he assured. “But thanks for your concern.”

Across the clearing, the others gathered around Gray Wing as they finalized the battle plans. Thunder could hear his uncle from the flatrock.

“Tall Shadow, Cloud Spots and Shattered Ice will hide in the hollow over here.” He pointed to a map drawn in the dirt. “Muddy and Lefty can hide there too. And there’s a tree over here. That’s where Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart will be hiding-”

“Hold on!” Thunder called. “You can’t send them into battle. They’re kids!”

Gray Wing raised his head. “So are you.”

Thunder opened his mouth to protest, then spotted. Gray Wing was right. He was only a few years older than Owl Eyes, despite their difference in size.

“Jagged Peak and Dappled Pelt went to get River and Wind Runner,” Gray Wing said. “River said he’d keep watching from the bank and Wind Runner only said she’d think about it. We can only hope she and Gorse Fur will agree to help.”

“Clear Sky!” Lightning Tail suddenly called, standing up. 

Thunder looked across the moor to see Clear Sky approaching. His father stopped at the edge of the hollow and turned to face the forest.

“It’s nearly noon,” Clear Sky said. “Come on, everyone. We need to get ready.”

Gray Wing led the others over to the slope. Thunder and Lightning Tail jumped down from the flat rock and began the short trek to the middle of the moor.

The sun was nearly at its peak in the sky, although it offered little heat in the heart of winter. As they neared the battle spot, the group slowly dispersed, heading off to their hiding spots. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart climbed into a nearby tree. Thunder noticed it was further away than most of the other hide outs.

Thunder and Lightning Tail settled behind a large boulder to wait, while Clear Sky stood on a small hillock. He faced the forest, watching for One Eye to approach.

The sun beat down overhead, warming their faces but not penetrating enough to their bones. Lightning Tail fidgeted, growing impatient and Thunder shushed him.

Just then, Thunder noticed movement in the corner of his eye and peaked out from the boulder.

One Eye had exploded over the small slope, racing straight for Clear Sky. It caught the younger man off guard and One Eye managed to catch him with a slash of his knife. Clear Sky cried out as blood poured from the wound. It wasn’t deep enough to be fatal, but big enough that blood ran into his eye.

Thunder readied his sword. He needed to help. There was no way Clear Sky could beat One Eye on his own, especially after such a rocky start.

But Thunder knew Clear Sky wouldn’t want him to jump out yet. They needed One Eye to feel overconfident.

Clear Sky readied his bow and fired at One Eye. He managed to lodge the arrow in One Eye’s shoulder. But the rogue merely grunted and continued forward, aiming another strike at Clear Sky’s throat. Clear Sky dodged just in time.

One Eye took a step back, eyes narrowed. “Why are you dodging? To challenge me to a fight is just asking me to kill you. Don’t you want to die?”

Clear Sky’s voice was loud and clear. “You’ll be the one who dies today.”

One Eye launched himself at Clear Sky, tackling him to the ground. He pinned Clear Sky with a hand on his neck and raised his knife.

Thunder jumped out from around the rock. “Attack!” he screamed to the sky.

One Eye froze, surprised, and Clear Sky was able to push him off. One Eye turned to face Thunder with an unreadable expression.

Lightning Tail raced along at Thunder’s side and Gray Wing followed close behind. Cloud Spots was leading the others from behind the bushes and Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart had jumped down from the tree.

Thunder spotted figures coming from the river. He recognized River, Taylor and Layla charging towards them. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur weren’t far behind.

While Thunder was distracted, his foot caught in a rabbit hole. He slapped into the ground.

Lightning Tail gasped. “Thunder, look!”

Struggling back up, blushing with embarrassment, Thunder turned towards the forest. He saw a long line of people- One Eye’s rogues.

The rogues divided. One section positioned themselves between One Eye and River’s group. The other rogues raced towards Thunder and the moorfolk.

“Get out of here!” Thunder growled. “This isn’t your fight!”

The rogues didn’t back down. Thunder’s gaze darted to One Eye, who had climbed onto a rock and was watching, satisfied. 

One Eye laughed harshly. “Did you really think you could outwit me?” he asked mockingly. “And yet you told my daughter your entire plan!”

A girl with golden hair stepped out from the rogues.

Thunder felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. His vision darkened, mind and soul overtaken with grief.

Star was One Eye’s daughter!


	26. Chapter 26

How could things have fallen apart so easily?

The rogues clustered, surrounding the moorfolk, their blades glinting in the sunlight. In the lead was a scrawny but tall brown-haired man with scars over one side of his face. Gray Wing cringed away from him.

Then he heard a battle cry, and small blurs of movement. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart had rushed in to help.

Panic made Gray Wing tremble. He never should have brought them!

But their bravery had done good. It startled the rogues, making them stagger away. They were stunned just long enough for Gray Wing and the others to dash off.

“Follow me!” RIver called.

He streaked across the moor, towards the river. Gray Wing turned to see the rogues weren’t following.

River hopped down onto the riverbank where a narrow strip of pebbles divided the water from the grass. Once everyone had followed, River stopped, giving them a moment to catch their breath.

Gray Wing glanced around. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart were there, which made Gray Wing sigh in relief. It seemed the only people missing were Wind Runner, Gorse Fur and Clear Sky.

They all huddled together, their heads close. “What should we do?” Shattered Ice asked. “They’ll skin Clear Sky alive if we don’t do something!”

River moved upstream. “This way!” he called.

Gray Wing followed carefully. The pebbles were slippery underfoot. The group walked single file along the bank.

River stopped in front of a medium sized cave dug into the bank. “It’s an old bear den,” he explained. “There’s a tunnel that’ll take us back to the moor.”

He bent down and moved into the cave. Tall Shadow followed, then the others.

Tree roots weaved a ceiling above their heads, winding and curving. The light was quickly fading as they traveled further and further. The soil was damp underfoot, and earth surrounded them as the tunnel began to slope downward.

River moved swiftly and confidently, knowing the way. Gray Wing started moving towards the back of the group, his chest aching.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, fresh light filtered into the tunnel from somewhere ahead. He could make out River and Tall Shadow silhouetted against it. The light grew into a wide circle.

The exit.

River halted. “We need a new plan,” he said softly. “I’m going to check what’s outside.” He moved forward, sticking to the shadows, and stuck his head outside.

He came back a moment later. “It’s safe.”

The others moved forward cautiously. They emerged in the middle of a circular gorse thicket.

Only a few long lengths away, Gray Wing spotted Clear Sky against a rock, surrounded by rogues. They moved closer and closer. His small circle was getting even tighter. He was covered in bruises and cuts, one arm tucked against his ribs, his face contorted with pain.

“They’re going to kill him!” Gray Wing said.

The branches suddenly rustled. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur appeared. “We were waiting for you,” Wind Runner said. “One Eye was too busy torturing Clear Sky to bother with you. What should we do?”

Every pair of eyes turned on Gray Wing.

The sun beat down on them, but offered no warmth. The sky was cloudless, allowing the sun to shine brightly onto the moor.

“We can use the sun,” Gray Wing said. “We can hide in a pine tree, and call out to One Eye. He’ll come to investigate. But when he looks up, he won’t be able to see because of the sun. And then we’ll all rush him.”

“Perfect!” Shattered Ice said approvingly.

Slowly, one by one, the group slid out from the gorse thicket. Everyone moved to the tree single file, staying close to the ground and out of sight. They reached the tree and began to clamber up. Gray Wing went first, feeling exposed as the branches shook loudly. But One Eye and his rogues were too distracted with Clear Sky to pay any attention.

Gray Wing could see Star standing outside the circle, watching Clear Sky with a masked expressions. He moved further onto the branch as Thunder came up, trying to block his view.

“Who’s going to call out?” Wind Runner whispered once everyone was in the tree.

“I’ll do it,” Owl Eyes spoke up.

“No,” Gray Wing said. “It’s too dangerous.”

“One Eye killed my father and nearly crippled my sister,” Owl Eyes growled. “I’m doing this for them.”

Gray Wing opened his mouth to protest, then stopped. He couldn’t help but admire the one boy, and saw himself in Owl Eyes’ determined expression.

The need to protect his family. He was the big brother. He was the protector.

Owl Eyes moved further along his branch, away from the shelter of the inner branches.

“One Eye!” he called. “You killed my father! Now I’m gonna kill you! You’re in idiot, letting Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur escape so easily. I bet you wanna come hurt me, too!”

One Eye stiffened and turned away from Clear Sky, who had slumped to the ground, unconscious.

“You two!” One Eye snapped, pointing to a couple of rogues. “Guard the fearless leader. The rest of you, surround the tree!”

The rogues obeyed, moving towards the pine tree. Once they’d formed a circle around it, One Eye followed. “And what’s your name, boy?” he snarled. “Are you the brother of that bratty girl from the moor? It seems stupidity runs in the forest. If you want to fight, I’ll give you one. But you won’t walk away from it.”

“My name’s Owl Eyes,” he replied. He nimbly climbed into a higher branch, than another, positioning himself in front of the sun. “I’m the eldest son of Turtle Tail and Thomas. And I’m gonna kill you!”

One Eye smirked, hungry for a battle. He moved to get right under the tree, head cocked back to watch Owl Eyes. He squinted in the sunlight, and shielded his eyes with one hand.

“Now!” Gray Wing shouted.

The moorfolk leaped down from the tree, landing on One Eye and his rogues. Shouts of shock and alarm surrounded them. Gray Wing saw most of the rogues race off across the moor, retreating. Very few remained.

One of them was Star. She moved straight for Thunder and angrily lashed out with a spiked morningstar. Thunder just barely managed to dodge. Thunder raised his sword, froze for a moment, the raked it down her side. They jumped at each other, wrestling on the ground.

Lightning Tail and Cloud Spots glanced Gray Wing, and the three went straight for One Eye. The rogue dropped to the ground. Just as Gray Wing was on top of him, he exploded into movement, slashing at Gray Wing’s stomach.

Cloud Spots made a grab at One Eye’s throat, but the rogue twisted around just in time. When Lightning Tail attacked from the other side, One Eye spun around to give him a nasty punch.

Gray Wing’s chest was growing tight with effort as he struggled to even get a grip on One Eye.

At last, Cloud Spots and Lightning Tail darted forward in unison and tackled One Eye to the ground. They held down either arm tightly. Gray Wing put a foot down on either side of One Eye’s torso and crouched to wrap a hand around the old man’s throat.

Gray Wing raised his spear high above his head, positioning the blade over the rogue’s one good eye.

Then he heard Thunder’s voice, angry and loud.

“He’s mine!”

Thunder was rushing towards them, sword at the ready. He gestured for Cloud Spots and Lightning Tail step aside. He even waited for One Eye to stand up before launching himself at the rogue. They fell to the ground together, a flurry of blades and fists.

Gray Wing noticed Star trying to throw herself into the fight and blocked her path. “Stay back!” he growled. He brought one leg up and kicked her into the stomach, sending her back with a groan of pain.

Gray Wing nodded with satisfaction as she fell on her back, stunned. That what she got for breaking his nephew’s heart.

He turned back to the battle.

Everyone was quiet. The rogues and moorfolk had all stopped to watch.

Thunder stood over One Eye, panting with effort, the fire still in his eyes. One Eye laid on his side, his one eye wide open, his head twisted at a strange angle. His neck had been broken.

“I kill him,” Thunder said. There was very little emotion in his words, which gave Gray Wing the impression he was purposefully keeping it all back.

Star cried out in anguish and rushed forward. She fell to her knees beside her dead father, pulling his head into her lap.

“Drive her away,” Thunder ordered, his voice cold and angry. “She doesn’t deserve to grieve!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, One Eye. You shady bitch.


	27. Chapter 27

“Thunder, please!” Star cried out desperately. “He’s my father!”

Thunder felt cold, but his bones had been encased in icy snow. “And you only thought to tell me this now. I loved you, Star! I trusted you. But I guess you never felt the same.”

Hurt flashed through Star’s gaze. But Thunder didn’t think it was for him. She was just upset about One Eye.

He hated himself as he looked at her, because his heart still fluttered with love and longing. He was struggling to hold back everything he wanted to say. He still cared about her, too, and he wanted to give her the time she needed to mourn her father.

But then he remembered her betrayal, and it was easier to feel hatred.

“Please, Thunder,” Star begged. “I did feel that way about you, too. I wanted to meet you at the four trees, and on the moor, and in the garden. Father had nothing to do with it.”

“You’re a liar!” Thunder scoffed. 

“It was! But then father found out about us, and wanted to use me to get information from the moor.”

Thunder winced. “Is that how One Eye found Jagged Peak and the others by the Thunderpath? I bet you even lied about the Blazing Star. You just wanted to distract us!

Star looked away. “I did tell father you’d be in the forest. But everything I said about the Blazing Star was true.”

“Why should I believe that?” Thunder growled bitterly. “I won’t listen to your lies any longer.”

He turned away from Star, and noticed Tall Shadow stepping forward. “We need to find the Blazing Star now,” she said.

“Yes,” Thunder agreed. He did believe Star had told the truth about the flower. But he couldn’t let her know that.

“I’ll lead an expedition to get it,” Tall Shadow said briskly.

River and Wind Runner stood over Clear Sky, who was still laying on the grass, bleeding heavily. Cloud Spots and Pebble Heart bent over him, while Owl Eyes was bringing armfuls and armfuls of herbs forward.

“I’ll come with you,” Gray Wing announced, coming up to stand beside Tall Shadow.

“What about One Eye’s rogues?” Shattered Ice asked. “They’ll still be in the forest.”

Tall Shadow turned to observe the moor. None a single stranger was present. They’d chased all of the rogues off. “I don’t think so,” she said. “Most of them ran off when we ambushed One Eye. But if not, we’ll deal with them.”

“We’ll come with you,” Lefty said as he and Muddy approached. “We want to help Holly.”

Tall Shadow nodded. “Thank you. Let’s go.” She set off across the moor, heading for the forest.

Just as Gray Wing turned to leave, Thunder called out to him. He didn’t know what to do know that the battle was over. “Gray Wing, what-”

“Follow your heart,” Gray Wing interrupted calmly. He put a hand on Thunder’s shoulder, smiling affectionately. “I trust you.” He turned and hurried after Tall Shadow.

Thunder watched his uncle walk away. He winced with sadness. Gray Wing would not be giving him advise anymore. But his uncle’s faith in him sent strength surging through him.

Thunder turned to where Clear Sky sat against the rock. Owl Eyes was wrapping bandages around his wounds. Reassured that his father was in stable condition, he took a deep breath and turned back to where Star sat with One Eye’s corpse.

He looked between the two of them. One Eye was missing most of his teeth. He was covered in deep, awful scars from a life of fighting and brawls. His clothes hung off his like rags, despite his muscle mass. Meanwhile, Star’s golden hair fell around her shoulders with curls shaped like flowers. Her skin was pale, without a single blemish or scar. Her dress perfectly outlined her body.

How could something so beautiful come from something so ugly?

Slowly, Thunder approached her. “You should leave now,” Thunder said. “You’re not welcome among us. And if you don’t leave, we’ll make you.”

Star looked up at him in despair. “Can’t I at least bury him? He’s no harm to you now.”

Thunder hesitated, then nodded sharply. He climbed onto a nearby boulder and cleared his throat. “Help Star dig One Eye’s grave.”

Owl Eyes looked up from his place beside Clear Sky. “What?” he called, sounding shocked. “Why would we give any respect to that brute? He should be left to the vultures!”

Thunder glanced at River and Wind Runner, then to Clear Sky. “One Eye would have left us to the vultures,” Thunder said. “But we’re not One Eye.”

River and Wind Runner nodded in agreement. Clear Sky gave him an approving smile.

“One Eye believed it was every man for himself,” Clear Sky croaked. “But the spirits told us to unite or die. Because One Eye was not united, he died.”

The others nodded in agreement. Thunder glanced around the crowd. “Shattered Ice, Lightning Tail, Layla,” he called. “Come help dig the grave.”

With so many pairs of hands, it didn’t take them long to dig a grave at the foot of the pine tree. The hole was deep and wide. Star was the one to gently drag her father’s body over and push it into the grave. Then she stood back as the others covered with him earth and rocks.

Once the mound was complete, Star came forward, holding a small twig with a single leaf on it. She stuck it in the ground. “A memorial to my father, One Eye, a true ray of light.”

Thunder’s mouth fell open in shock at her words. He heard disbelieving scoffs from the others. But no one argued.

River came to stand beside her. “One Eye was a fighter. A unique man, who will be missed by those who loved him.”

River wasn’t lying. But Thunder didn’t think anyone loved One Eye besides Star.

Star was silent for a long moment, standing with her eyes closed. Then she blinked and walked over to Thunder. “Thank you,” she said. “I’ll get out of your hair now.” With that, she paced off towards the forest.

Thunder watched her go. He wanted to badly to call out to her, and tell her to stay. But he fought down the urge. He wouldn’t fall for her tricks again.

Meanwhile, River was calling for Taylor and Layla. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur also joined each others’ sides, preparing to leave. Cloud SPots let Clear Sky lean on his shoulder as he stood.

“I’ll walk you back to the forest,” Cloud Spots said.

“I’ll escort you,” Shattered Ice offered. “In case there’s trouble.”

As they set out, Clear Sky turned back. “Thank you,” he said to the moorfolk. “I owe you my life and my home.”

Thunder watched them go. River came to join him, looking towards were Star had disappeared.

“Don’t dwell on it now,” he said. “You’re young. You’ll meet someone else.”

Thunder’s heart dropped into his stomach. No one else would be like Star.


	28. Chapter 28

Clear Sky ignored the aching of his wounds and the shakiness of his legs. He wanted to get home as soon as possible to collapse in his own bed. It felt like years had passed by the time they reached the treeline.

He’d lived in the mountains for nineteen hard years, and another seventeen in the forest. Yet the forest felt more like home than the cave ever could.

“Hey!” Cloud Spots was falling behind. “Take it easy, Clear Sky! You’ll open up your wounds again.”

Clear Sky stopped for only a moment before heading on. He needed to get back to camp. He needed to know his people were safe.

Shattered Ice’s pace was quick, keeping up with him. Yet he still had to jog every so often to stay there. “So, what are you gonna do now, Clear Sky?” he asked. “Thing’ll get pretty boring with One Eye around.”

Clear Sky glared at him.

“You’ll be restless and pacing the camp by tomorrow.” Shattered Ice laughed.

Clear Sky’s fist clenched. “Don’t be annoying,” he growled. “Nothing in the world would make me wish for One Eye back.”

Shattered Ice laughed again. “Sorry, Clear Sky. But at least you’re walking slower now.”

Clear Sky let out a sigh, amused. “Thanks, Shattered Ice.” The words made his heart sweller suddenly. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Of course,” Shattered Ice said. “I’ve known you all your life. You might not always made good choices, but you don’t deserve what One Eye did to you.”

Before Shattered Ice could go on, there was a rustle in the bushes ahead. “Is someone there?” Clear Sky called.

Acorn Fur appeared from behind a tree, her shoulders slack with relief. “Clear Sky! Shattered Ice!” she exclaimed happily. “You’ve come to save us!”

She ran into Shattered Ice’s arms, then turned to give Clear Sky and Cloud Spots the same greeting.

“One Eye is dead,” Clear Sky said. “You’re all free.”

Acorn Fur looked up at him. “Good. Then you need to come with me.”

Before he could question her, she turned around and disappeared back into the forest. She didn’t even turn to see if they were following. Clear Sky shuddered, feeling nervous. He explained worried glances with Shattered Ice and Cloud Spots before following.

The young girl started for the camp, but seen veered off into the trees. Clear Sky could hear groaning ahead. He walked faster.

A small clearing was surrounded by brambles. In the middle, Blaine sat with Oliver and Lavender. They sat in a makeshift bed at the foot of an ash tree. All three had red rings on their skin. Blaine was groaning in pain.

“Why are they all the way out here?” Clear Sky asked.

“One Eye kicked them out of camp,” Acorn Fur said. “He wouldn’t let us help them. He posted guards here and said it was best to let them die.” She was trembling, although Clear Sky wasn’t sure if it was from sorrow or outrage.

“There might still be time to save them,” Cloud Spots said, pushing past and rushing to the sick patients. “Tall Shadow has gone to find the Blazing Star. Tansy might help until they make it back.”

Shattered Ice and Acorn Fur darted off to find the herb.

Clear Sky’s legs were shaking again. He moved forward to kneel down beside Blaine.

The small man blinked his eyes open. “Clear Sky?” he smiled. “You’re back.”

Clear Sky nodded. “I’m back.”

“I knew you would be,” Blaine said, his voice suddenly strong. “I’ve always been able to rely on you, Clear Sky. Ever since I first met you.” He winced for a moment, eyes clouding with pain.

“Blaine!” Clear Sky said urgently. “Stay awake for just a little longer. Please!”

Blaine blinked his eyes open again. “I’ll get better...I have to.” He turned his gaze to Clear Sky. “I want to help you rebuild. I need to repay you...for everything you’ve done for me/”

He shuddered, then fell limp.

“Blaine? Blaine!” Clear Sky called out.

He didn’t move again.

Clear Sky moved forward to take his friend into his arms, then stopped. He couldn’t risk getting himself sick. 

Cloud Spots walked up with Acorn Fur, who held a handful of tansy. He sighed, seeing Blaine. “I’m sorry, Clear Sky. He’s gone. But there might still be time for these youngsters.”

“We tried to bring him food,” Acorn Fur said solemnly, “but he wouldn’t eat. He gave it all to the kids.”

“They weren’t even his,” Clear Sky said. His voice cracked with grief. Blaine had been his best friend for many years. “He was dedicated to them.” He felt like he should be crying, or feel worse, but he still couldn’t even stomach the fact that Blaine was dead.

“We need to bury him,” Cloud Spots said. By now, Shattered Ice had returned. They used their sleeves to cover their hands, and picked Blaine up from his resting place. Meanwhile, Cloud Spots was trickling crushed up tansy into the kids’ mouth while Acorn Fur started on a whole at the edge of the clearing. 

Once Blaine was across the clearing, Clear Sky doubled back to check on the children. “Hey there,” he said. “Help is on the way. You’re gonna be just fine.”

Oliver blinked his eyes open. “Where’s Blaine?”

Clear Sky bit his lip. He needed to be strong for now, while the kids needed him. “He went back to camp,” he lied.

Oliver nodded and hugged his baby sister closer.

“Should we get them home?” Clear Sky asked.

Cloud Spots shook his head. “No. They might spread it to someone else.”

Clear Sky nodded. “Once Blaine is buried, I’ll send Shattered Ice to find Gray Wing. We need the Blazing Star.”

Clear Sky limped across the clearing to where Shattered Ice and Acorn Fur were digging out a grave. He dropped his his knees to help, but every handful of dirt made him wince, his limbs aching. He sat back, instead finding contentment in organizing the loose dirt and keeping it in one neat pile.

“This will do,” Shattered Ice said, standing back.

Acorn Fur gently pulled Blaine’s body into the hole before standing back and covering it with dirt.

Clear Sky hoped Blaine would join the spirits. He deserved peace, after all his determination and loyalty. Blaine was a good man, and he would be missed by everyone in the forest.

Shattered Ice and Acorn Fur stood back silently. Finally, Acorn Fur shook herself. “We should get back to camp.”

Clear Sky nodded. “Shattered Ice, go find Gray Wing and bring back the Blazing Star. Tell him we need it.”

“I’m on it.” Shattered Ice rushed off into the trees.

“I’ll stay here until the herb comes,” Cloud Spots said.

“Thank you,” Clear Sky said. “Will you be okay here?”

“We got this far without running into One Eye’s rogues,” Cloud Spots said. “I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Clear Sky said. “Come on, Acorn Fur.”

Clear Sky was alert as he marched through the forest towards camp. But he didn’t see any rogues on the way.

Once he and Acorn Fur emerged into camp, Clear Sky saw his people huddled around the pool of water in the center. They all spun around, eyes wide.

Then Quick Water gasped. “Clear Sky!” she exclaimed. “You’re alive!”

“Miraculously, I am,” Clear Sky replied. He glanced around the clearing. “Is everyone here alright?”

Acadia, Nigel and Shawn looked relieved to see him, but Duncan was frowning.

“No, we’re not alright!” he snarled. “Look at this? We’ve been scarred by One Eye!” He pulled up his sleeve, showing the same mark on the trees, etched into his flesh.

“I know.” Clear Sky lowered his gaze. “Sorry doesn’t begin to cover how awful this is. I never should have allowed One Eye to join the group. But I will do anything I can to make this better. This forest is my home, and I consider all of you my family. I risked my life defeating One Eye today, and I was the one who walked away.”

Duncan stared at him for a long moment. Without warning, he leaped at Clear Sky, striking his face with his knife. Clear Sky cried out and fell back. He could feel blood welling on his cheek.

With all the strength he had left, he put his hands up to defend himself.

Duncan backed off, but Clear Sky could see the fire that burned with hatred in his eyes.

Clear Sky was already about to pass out. He wouldn’t be able to beat Duncan. Not like this.

But before either of them could move, a sudden shout sounded from the clearing. Acorn Fur threw herself forward, tackling Duncan. Normally, he could take her on easily, but the attack had surprised him so much he fell to the ground.

“Come on!” Shawn called before leaping forward.

“Let’s go!” Quick Water joined. “We must defend our leader!”

Acadia and Nigel leaped forward too. Duncan cried out, buried under a mound of writhing bodies.

“Stop!” Clear Sky exclaimed, pulling Acorn Fur off. “You’ll kill me!”

He grabbed Nigel next and shoved him away. Finally, the others moved back. They surrounded Duncan, enraged and ready for a right. Duncan struggled to his feet, panting. Blood trickled from a cut on his forehead.

Clear Sky moved forward, chin held high. “You will accept me as your leader, or leave this forest.”

“Bye, then,” Duncan snapped.

Clear Sky frowned, but nodded. He moved out of the way to let Duncan leave. Duncan turned and stalked off into the trees.

Once he was out of sight, the others gathered around Clear Sky, welcoming him home.

“It’s good to have you back,” Acorn Fur said.

“It’s good to be back,” Clear Sky said happily.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone pushing through the bushes. He whirled around, ready for Duncan to attack again. Instead, Tall Shadow stepped into the open, holding a bundle of yellow flowers.

“The Blazing Star!” he exclaimed. “Where’s Gray Wing?”

“He went back to the hollow,” Tall Shadow replied. “Shattered Ice said you need this.”

Clear Sky nodded. “Oliver and Lavender are ill. They’re will Cloud Spots. I’ll take you there.”

Clear Sky limped out of camp, walking slow. Everything would be okay. They had the Blazing Star.

“You’ll need to go faster than that,” Tall Shadow said.

“It’s the best I can do,” Clear Sky mumbled. “Besides, a few extra seconds won’t matter too much.”

“I’m not so sure,” Tall Shadow replied. “Holly is responding to the Blazing Star. But she just went into labor!”


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was setting over the moor. A damp breeze rustled the tough grass and stirred the gorse bushes. Thunder yawned. He laid on his back in front of his hut, trying to relax his aching muscles.

Tall Shadow sat not far away, running her fingers through her dark hair. She looked neat and composed again, legs crossed, her eyes fixed on Holly’s hut.

A crowd had gathered around the entrance, where Pebble Heart was tending to Holly. Cloud Spots was near by, supervising, but mostly leaving Pebble Heart in charge. Although they had the Blazing Star, Holly’s labor was early.

Holly wailed loudly in pain and Thunder shuddered.

“The baby must be coming,” Tall Shadow said, standing.

Thunder wanted to rush forward and watch, but knew he needed to stay back. The crowd was big enough already. Tall Shadow simply moved onto the flat rock, trying to get a better vantage point.

Holly screamed again, and a moment later Cloud Spots broke away from the crowd. “A girl!”

Thunder smiled happily, but Tall Shadow looked anxious. “How is Holly?”

“We’ve given her more Blazing Star,” Cloud Spots replied. “We’ll just have to see how the night goes.”

By now the sun had vanished behind the horizon and twilight set it. Thunder yawned, before saying good night to Tall Shadow and Cloud Spots. Then he withdrew to his hut.


	30. Chapter 30

Thunder felt someone shaking him and blinked awake. “Hmm...Gray Wing?”

“Can you feel that?”

Thunder suddenly sat up, eyes wide. He did feel something. Waves of energy surged through his body, pulling him towards something. He could hear voices in his ears.

Rainswept Flower and Turtle Tail.

They were calling to him.

“We need to go to the four oak trees,” Gray Wing said. “Come on.”

Thunder nodded and shook the sleepiness from himself. He stood to lead the way out of camp.

Uncle and Nephew were silent as they headed across the clearing. The air was warmer than it had been in months.

By the time they got to the clearing, others were already there. Tall Shadow, River, Wind Runner, and Clear Sky. They stood around the giant rock, eyes trained on it.

Turtle Tail and Rainswept Flower stood on top of the rock, glimmering with starlight. They were transparent, just like before, the tree behind them clear enough.

“You came,” Rainswept Flower said.

“Do you remember what we told you when we first spoke to you?” Turtle Tail asked.

Thunder nodded. “You told us to unite and die. So we united against One Eye and shared the Blazing Star.” He paused for a moment. “Why did you summon us, but no one else?”

Rainswept Flower’s eyes were a blue blaze. “What else did we tell you?”

Gray Wing spoke up. “That we must grow and spread like the Blazing Star.”

Rainswept Flower nodded. “That’s right.”

“But what does it mean?” Tall Shadow asked.

“Did you bring us here just to tell us more riddles?” Wind Runner asked, irritated.

Turtle Tail held up one hand and spread her fingers out. “The Blazing Star has five petals, just like we have five fingers.”

“You must grow and spread,” Rainswept Flower said.

“You must grow and spread,” Turtle Tail repeated.

Thunder stared at them, bewildered. Just then, their starry figures began to fade.

“Wait!” Thunder shouted. “What do you mean?”

But it was too late. Turtle Tail and Rainswept Flower dissolved into nothing.

Thunder blinked his eyes open, and found himself in his own bed. He scrambled to get to his feet, looking around widely.

His heart was racing, body shivering as the cold air hit his skin.

After a few moments, the moonlight filtering through his hut suddenly disappeared. Gray Wing stood there, his face grave.

“We were dreaming,” Gray Wing muttered. “You say it too, right?”

Thunder nodded. “Yeah. I think we were sharing it. We need to figure out how we’re supposed to grow and spread.”

“I think I know what it might mean,” Gray Wing said. “But we’ll need to talk with the others.”

“Should I get the others?” Thunder asked.

“Not yet,” Gray Wing said. “Let’s talk to Tall Shadow first.”

“Alright.”

Gray Wing turned away from the hut and Thunder followed him. The moon was setting, giving way to pale dawn light. The air was crisp but damp. Dew clung to the grass.

Shattered Ice slid out of his hut, scratching his head. Dappled Pelt sat at the entrance to her hut, combing her hair. Tall Shadow sat near the lookout rock. As look as she saw Gray Wing and Thunder, she stood.

“I had the strangest dream,” she said.

Gray Wing nodded. “So did we.”

“And we think Clear Sky, Wind Runner and River did, too,” Thunder said.

“I think we should go back to the four oak trees,” Gray Wing said. “We need to gather everyone else in the dream.”

Tall Shadow blinked in surprise. “Okay then.”

Gray Wing led the way across the moor. Mist writhed around them, but the sky was clear above. By the time they arrived at the forest, the sun was half way over the horizon and the dew had evaporated.

Once they reached the top of the slope, Thunder spotted Clear Sky, Wind Runner and River in the clearing.

“Finally!” River called. He hurried up the slope to greet them. “You’re here.”

“You were expecting us?” Gray Wing asked.

River nodded.

“So we all had the same dream?” Clear Sky asked. “Does anyone have any ideas what the message means?”

“Whatever it means, it’s strange that the spirits only gave it to us six,” River said. “Before everyone was here to listen, but they specifically summoned us.”

“They told us to grow and spread,” Thunder said. “But before they told us to unite or die. They didn’t mention and consequence this time. And are we done uniting?”

“You think they want us to go back to fighting?” Tall Shadow asked.

“No-”

“Both messages were important,” Tall Shadow interrupted. “But let’s ignore the first one for now. Grow and Spread…”

The morning sun was fully over the horizon now, casting rays between the oak branches. The trees rustled and creaked. Thunder felt at peace here and sighed, letting the sun touch his face.

Gray Wing was looking towards the horizon. “We need to work together. But we can’t all live as one group. I think we’re supposed to spread out.”

“You want to divide into more groups?” Thunder said.

“Yes,” Gray Wing said. “I think that’s exactly what we should do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this was not my favorite book to work on. There just seemed like nothing was happening in this book, and when it was it only lasted a second. I don't know, I just didn't like it.  
> The First Battle is still my favorite so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting another book today! The First Battle is probably my favorite book in this series so I'm sad to see it go. But this one isn't so bad anyway.


End file.
